Chasing Pavements
by krys723
Summary: Jazmine DuBois has always lived with her mother, even after Tom and Sarah DuBois got divorced and Sarah moved her daughter far away from her life in Woodcrest. After Sarah gets arrested for drugs and prostitution, Jazmine follows her father back to Woodcrest and realizes that everything, but not everyone has changed. HFxJD rated T for language and adult content.
1. Returning to Woodcrest

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**Jazmine DuBois has always lived with her mother, even after Tom and Sarah DuBois got divorced and Sarah moved her daughter far away from her life in Woodcrest. After Sarah gets arrested for drugs and prostitution, Jazmine follows her father back to Woodcrest and realizes that everything, but not everyone has changed.**

**A/N: I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A **_**BOONDOCKS**_** STORY IN YEAR AND A HALF AND DECIDED TO GET BACK IN THE FOLD. ITS BEEN AWHILE SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****ANYTHING**_**BOONDOCKS**_**-RELATED! THE TITLE OF THE STORY BELONGS TO ADELE!  
**

* * *

_Setting_: 518 Eric Rd., Westbrook Ave; Richmond, Virginia

_Date_: November 2ND, 2010

_Time_: 6:30 A.M.

Chapter One

Returning to Woodcrest

_Jazmine DuBois_…

I always wondered what I did wrong when I was younger. I believed in God, I got good grades, and I understood the differences of right and wrong. Sure, it took me a while to stop believing in things like the Easter bunny or Santa, but I still stopped at the age of fourteen. I've never been truly happy, well not since I left Woodcrest. I thought my family would be together, forever, but at age twelve that wasn't the case. My Mom was notorious on Timid Deer Lane, she was known to sleep around with various men from her law firm, everybody knew it except my Dad. The day he found it, the day he divorced my Mother and it turned into an brutal battle for custody for me. Even though Thomas DuBois tried his hardest to prove his case, the judge ruled in favor of Mom and in two days time…Mom and I made our move to Virginia.

We had it good at first, Mum got a job at Allen & Allen and she was bringing home weekly checks. She placed some money into a college fund for me and up until I was fifteen, we lived fair. And then, two years ago…everything fell apart. My Mom lost her job when I was fifteen, that meant that I had to drop out of the school I was currently enrolled in. I was preparing for this day, just two weeks prior I saw my Mom and a hotshot lawyer from her firm practically fucking on the living room couch when I came home from school. After she was fired, we moved to Eric Rd and my Mom started doing her…what I considered to be…her downfall. A week after we got settled, Mom begun prostituting. Her being good at the late night even would be an understatement. She knew when the cops were patrolling the best areas, so those were the nights she didn't go in. Instead, she used those nights for her second illegal venture, distributing marijuana.

Now, don't get me wrong, my Mom was dealing since we first moved out here to Virginia, but she only did it on her days off. When she got fired; growing, selling, and smoking marijuana became her specialty. To the drug dealers on our block, she grew the best weed Virginia has ever seen. For a while in my junior year, I would put some of her weed in her special bong and hit it hard on my bad days. I had gotten sick after doing it one too many times and decided to quit. By the end of December, my Mom was arrested and since it was the holidays, the judge went lenient on her and she spent five days in jail. That was strike one.

After Mom came back home, she was assigned a patrol officer, but that didn't stop her. She only stepped her game up further. She decided to open a bakery as a store front, even though everybody we knew in Virginia knew that she was bad at everything that required a stove and a set of ingredients. She hired four other "workers" to help spread "product". It was in May that police raided her shop and she was arrested her for not only drug trafficking, but also for prostitution. This time, the judge wasn't so lenient, she spent five months in jail, got slapped with a $5,000 fine, and when she was released; the judge gave her a warning. The judge said that if she got caught one more time, she would spend the rest of her life in jail and I would have no choice but to go back to Woodcrest to live with my father.

I started thinking about this while my Mom was planning her next outcome to dealing and selling off her body to random strangers. They might send me back to Woodcrest when my Mom gets arrest again. Would my Dad even want me back? We really haven't communicated since my Mom dragged me off to Virginia. Would he get remarried? He should, he's a good person that got royally screwed off by my mother.

It was now November and I felt something bad brewing. Both me and Mom had been busy. I was getting ready to apply for schools since her stupidity hadn't brought down my education and Mom was back in full swing when it came to drug dealing and prostitution. Back in junior year, I had taken an after school job at Barnes and Noble as a clerk so application fees were nothing to me. I didn't want to use my Mom's drug money to help me get into school, I was afraid of the stench the admissions board would've found.

* * *

I was just getting up and going to the kitchen when my Mom ran through the front door. She was still wearing the short, tight red dress she wore two nights before, her red heels were in her right hand. I looked at her. She used to be a beauty woman, then drugs and sex got in the way and now she was a common Virginian whore. Her blonde hair was stringy, her body looked as though its been stretched out due to a lot of men, and her eyes looked dazed from all the weed she sold and smoked. She was no longer the beauty woman I've always wanted to be when I was grown, but a monster that I desperately wanted to get away from.

"Jazmine, go to your room and pack everything you think is a necessity, including clothes and your school books," Mom said. She reached for the tin can where she kept all her drug and prostitution money, it all totaled to at least $7,500, probably more.

"We're leaving again?! Mother, I'm tired of leaving!" I told her, remaining in my spot. She got caught again, I just know it.

"Jazmine, this is no time to argue! Pack some damn clothes now!" Mom shouted.

"Did you get caught again? This is why we're leaving, because you got caught?" I asked her. When she didn't respond, I wanted to punch a wall. I didn't even like this house, everything was broke and the random pieces of the floor was rooted from the ground. It was the fact that we were running away from the police. I'm tired of running, she knows that if she goes to jail, then I was going back to Woodcrest. She hated that, so she keeps me closer to her. The longer we were on the run, the longer she kept her baby girl. Well, it wasn't going to happen, not this time.

Mom walked towards me, but the closer she got was the farther I moved away. She wasn't the same woman who gave birth to me, she wasn't my Mom. She was just her prostitute name, White Chocolate.

"Jazmine, I'm your mother. You need me, that's why," she said.

"No, I don't. You aren't the same person, you are not my mother! Your nothing more than a drug queen who's also known for her amazing body. Do you even know how much jail time you have? You could be spending life in prison, these charges might even go up if you run! Let me go back and live with Dad, its gonna happen whether you like it or not," I said. "You need to surrender."

"Jazmine, you're my daughter. My baby," Mom said. When she stepped closer to me this time, I did not move. She hugged me one last time, but I didn't hug her back. When she let go, we heard a loud pounding at the door. We both instantly knew it was the police. Mom handed me her drug money, but I placed it back inside the coffee tin. I would come back for that later. When Mom opened the door, two officers were standing there but I knew that more were around just in case she escaped. The officers were both male, one was tall and African American. The other was blonde and short. They both dressed in their navy blues, the African-American officer was the one arresting her.

"Sarah Walkman, you are arrested on the counts of drug distribution and late-night prostitution. Do you agree with the charges given?" the African-American officer asked. Mom nodded and the officer started saying her Miranda Rights as he placed handcuffs behind her back. As he led her out, the blonde officer stepped inside.

"Why don't you get some clothes on and follow us to the station so we can figure out whether to send you with your father or put you in foster care," the officer said. I complied and went in my room, putting on a pair of jeans with a sweater and my sneakers. It would be one of the last two times I exited that house.

* * *

_Setting_: 301 South Meadow Street-Richmond Police Department; Richmond, Virginia

_Date_: November 19TH, 2010

_Time_: 10:30 A.M.

Mom was arraigned two and a half weeks later. This would also count as my last day in Virginia. The Richmond Police Department got in contact with my Dad and he agreed to let me live with him during my last year of high school. He would be making the two hour drive today and he promised to meet me at the Richmond Police Department.

I arrived first, carrying two suitcases that were filled with all the clothes I owned and a duffel bag filled with shoes and my notebooks. The money Mom gave me was gone, just like I thought it would. The police came back for it, they considered it to be drug money and I didn't want nothing more to do with her. I was only here to see her arraignment and then I would off to Silver Springs with Dad. When I talked to him, he crammed a lot inside a five minute conversation. Just as I predicated—and hoped—he had gotten remarried to a woman named Rachael Kingston-DuBois and they had five-year-old twins, a boy and a girl named Abby and Alex. Their real names were Abigail and Alexander. They still lived in the same house across the street from the Freemans and I would be attending Wuncler High School that following Monday. He was happy to hear that his firstborn daughter was coming back to him, but he wasn't too happy about the circumstances. I wanted to know more about the Freemans, but the phone call had ended due to the police officer telling me it was time to get off.

My Mom's arraignment was simple and clear. She plead guilty to all charges and the judge sentenced her to life in prison with no possible chance of parole. She gave me one last hug and oddly enough, it was the one hug that felt genuine. It would be the last hug I would ever receive from her, she knew that I wasn't going to visit her anytime soon. This was a proper sending off. After my Mom was taken away, I sat with my stuff in the conference room, awaiting for my Dad to come. I decided to write while I was waiting for him, wondering if he was still going to come. Writing was one of the few things I had gotten into, I had even took a creative writing course down at J. Sergeant Reynolds Community College in Downtown Richmond.

When the door opened, a police officer entered and then another man stepped through. The other man was my father. He still had dark brown hair that was scalped neatly and his eyes were still hazel. His skin was darker, but he still wore his favorite blue suit with the red tie and black dress shoes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Jazmine," he said. I smiled and placed my notebook back inside the duffel bag, the pen I was carrying was placed behind my ear as if I was a reporter hard at work. Dad helped me with my suitcases and the two of us went to get the proper paperwork done so I would no longer be a Virginian resident, but a Marylander resident. Once all the paperwork was done, Dad and I got inside his car. He drove a black Toyota Sienna, a family car with great mileage. Dad placed my bags in the trunk and he and I got up front. He was definitely a family man, the backseat was littered with toys and two booster seats, one was dark blue and based off _Toy Story 3_ and the other was a light green and based off _The Princess and the Frog_.

-Break-

The drive to Maryland involved Dad telling me that he needed help around the house when it came to the twins, which I was somewhat glad to do; me being nice to Rachael, which—once again I didn't mind; and we set a curfew. On schooldays, I would need to be home by ten, but I had free reign on weekends as long as it was before 3:00 in the morning. I was expected not to drink or smoke, those were a given, and I had to do my homework first before anything else…unless I had to work, which I was because there was no way I was going to be lazy during my senior year. We stopped at a rest stop shortly before entering Maryland and we ate greasy cheese fries with chili cheese dogs and a pitcher of orange soda shared between the two of us. As soon as we entered Maryland, the nerves started setting in and the questions started flooding in. What had changed in the past five years?

**SO…WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? IS THIS WORTHY OF A CONTINUANCE OR SHOULD I STOP HERE? LET ME KNOW IN THE BOX BELOW!**


	2. Returning to Woodcrest Prt II

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGING ME TO FINISH THIS STORY! NOW UPDATES MIGHT NOT BE LIKE EVERYDAY, BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATES SOONER RATHER THAN LATER! HAVE FUN READING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_**BOONDOCKS**_**-RELATED! ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING AARON McGRUDER!**

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: November 19TH, 2010

_Time_: 06:35 P.M.

Chapter Two

Returning to Woodcrest Part. II

_Huey Freeman_…

"**HUEY**!" I looked up from my English homework as Riley burst into my room that he and I once shared. Riley now lived in one of the extra guestrooms after my protests when I was twelve, but he still thinks he can come into my room without knocking. I rubbed my temples with my right hand, thinking about how close I was to finally finishing my report on Fredrick Douglass. I turned around to face Riley, who was the mirror image of me. We both had dark brown hair, even though mines was always in an lion-like Afro and Riley's was always in cornrows; and round, wine-colored eyes. Our skin was the color of light mocha and we were both tall, I was 6'2" and Riley was just hitting 6'0". We were both in high school, though I was a senior and Riley was barely a sophomore. If it wasn't for his love of Art, he would've dropped out of high school last year when he was a freshmen.

"What?" I asked evenly. Everybody knew that nobody disturbed me while I was doing homework, going to college was my ticket was to getting out of this town that was filled with a majority of white people. It got more tolerable as I got older, but I still hated the fact of being stuck in suburbia. We still lived with Granddad, though it wasn't a lie that he had gotten older. Granted, he didn't have any threatening diseases, so that was a good thing.

"Jazmine DuBois came back!" Riley shouted. That name did ring a bell, but it was a very small bell. I remembered an annoying girl who used to hang around me throughout elementary and middle school, but other than that I didn't remember anything about her.

"Who?" I asked.

"Mr. DuBois _real_ daughter! The girl with the puffballs. I saw her getting out of Mr. DuBois's car and she had two suitcases and a duffel bag. She is hot as fuck, I bet she a ho like her Mama," Riley said. "Imma tap that ass!" There were so many things wrong with that sentence, besides grammar.

"Riley! Not every woman is a ho!" I summarized, turning back around towards my essay that I needed finished by Monday for AP 012English.

"What about Cristal? She was A Pimp Named Slickback's hoe," Riley countered. I decided to ignore this and get back to work, but Riley wouldn't leave me be. "Just look out your window nigga, she still might be out there." At this point, I was willing to do anything for Riley to leave me alone. I got up and walked over towards the window, but when I looked out I saw that Mr. DuBois was just closing his bedroom door. This was good news for me, I personally didn't care how this girl looked. I couldn't even remember her.

"You missed out nigga," Riley said from behind me. "Imma go before you decide to kill me." Riley ran out the room before I turned around. Glad for the peace at last, I went back to my computer to finish my report.

—Break—

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 06:30 P.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

Dad helped me carry my suitcases inside the house, but I grabbed my duffel bag and purse. I don't know if it was him or not, but I thought I saw Riley Freeman staring at me while I was getting my duffel bag from the backseat. I decided not to let it bother me as I followed Dad into the place that used to belong to Mom, him and I. Another family of three was sitting in the living room, a woman and two five-year-old twins. The woman was beautiful, she was African-American with long, black hair that wasn't puffy like mines, but was in a ponytail and eyes that were actually violet. Her skin was a rich brown and she had a beautiful body. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a white shirt and black socks. It looked as though she just came back from playing in the playground, she had specs of dirt on her jeans. Another thing I noticed was her stomach, it looked as though she was at least five months pregnant and showing. That was one thing Dad didn't tell me, not when we were in the car nor on the phone.

The girl, whom I assumed was Abigail (AKA Abby), looked just like her mother. Her hair wasn't as long, but she did share her skin complexion and facial features. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her hairstyle was braids with cute pink and black beads. The boy was Alexander (AKA Alex) and he looked more like Dad. He had Dad's hair and eyes, but like his twin sister, he shared his Mom's facial features. He was an inch taller than his sister and he wore a pair of blue jeans with a dark green shirt. The family was looking at a Disney show on TV.

"Daddy's back!" the little girl said. I remembered the days I called him Daddy, but maturity has set in and only things I can call him was either 'Dad' or 'Father'. The twins went over and hugged him while the woman brushed herself off and walked over towards me. I felt intimidated by her beauty.

"Hello, you must be Jazmine, I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I'm Rachael, your stepmother," she said with a smile. She had pretty, white teeth. I shook hands with her. The girl walked over to me and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Abby," she said in a sweet voice. She had her mother's smile…I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I needed to keep an eye out on this mother-daughter team.

"It's nice to meet you Abby," I said shaking the little girl's hands. I shook Alex's hands and Rachael offered to show me to my bedroom. I simply thought I was going back into my old bedroom, but I was highly mistaken. Rachael and I walked downstairs, towards the basement. Isn't the basement where the laundry would go?

"You see, Jazmine when Tom and I married, we didn't expect to have kids. But then the twins came and when they were three, we decided to let them have their own rooms so they wouldn't fight so Abby now sleeps in your room. And then when I discovered that I was pregnant, we haven't decided what was going to happen after the new baby was born, and then _you_ called your father, so we had to make room for you." I didn't the way she empathize me. "But we managed to turn your room into the basement."

We walked down the basement stairs and Rachael turned on the light. There was the entranceway and three doors. Rachael continued walking and talking. "You see, Tom had contractors come the day after you called and I think they did a pretty good job giving you a bedroom and bathroom." She opened the door in the middle and I saw my future room. It had pale pink walls, with hardwood floors and a queen-sized bed that had pale pink sheets and a white blanket. The desk, dresser drawer, closet, and the bed frame was made from a red oak wood and came from Ikea. There was even a black Acer laptop on top of the desk with a mouse and printer. I actually like it.

"The bathroom includes a shower so you won't have to worry about heading upstairs in the mornings, and when the family have Family Night in the den, you can either stay in your room or join us. The only thing is that the washing machine and dryer might keep you up late at night," Rachael explained.

"Thank you," I said still stunned by the state of the room.

"Oh, Jazmine. Tom would do anything for his first daughter, remember that," Rachael said. She clapped her hands together. "Well, I need to check on the pot roast and potatoes for dinner. It'll be ready soon so listen out." She walked back upstairs and I surveyed my room. There were even pictures from my childhood before my parents got divorced. I couldn't help but notice the one with me and two boys; the Freeman brothers.

Huey was eleven, Riley was nine, and it was my eleventh birthday party. Riley had a water gun in his hand and Huey looked as though he didn't wanna be in the picture at all. Part of me wanted to go over there and say hi, but knowing Huey, he wouldn't even remember me the way Riley did. I started unpacking my items, reminding myself to go clothes shopping soon since I didn't have that much clothes, and I also needed new notebooks, pens, and binders for school because I doubt that Wuncler High School would let me take this new laptop to class.

By the time I finished unpacking, I made a list of items I needed to get from Wuncler Mall tomorrow and Rachael was calling my name for dinner. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a job while at Wuncler Mall tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully, a bus will be able to get me there without no fuss.

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: November 20TH, 2010

_Time_: 2:14 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"Huey, hello!" You'd think that after living in the same neighborhood for seven years, people would know when to leave you alone. Well that wasn't the case because Mr. DuBois was the second person to disturb me today, the first one was Riley when he woke me up asking me to take him to the mall. He was already in the passenger seat, waiting for me to get in. I should've ran to the car, but Mr. DuBois was one of the few people I liked—and not because he was black. Today, he was wearing a pair of jeans with a crisp, black dress shirt and sneakers. A girl was walking behind him, it was clearly well-known that she was mad about something.

"Hi, Mr. DuBois," I said leaning against the car door, my eyebrow raised towards the girl. She wore a black pleather jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans that had a cool worn look them with black kitten heels. She had long, strawberry-blonde hair that was in a puffed out ponytail and round, emerald green eyes. Her skin was the color of caramel and she had nice figure, not the kind when the girl would have too much breasts and ass, but she did have a reasonable amount of both. "How can I help you?"

"You remember my daughter, Jazmine, right?" As if on cue, Riley got out the passenger side and practically ran over to the girl named Jazmine.

"Jazmine DuBois, its nice to see you again. Damn, you better looking than Mariah Carey," he said. I shook my head, expecting the girl to laugh, but she didn't. She glared down at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"What do you want, Riley?" she asked in an icy tone.

"Damn, bitch. It don't have to be like that," Riley said instantly regretting his words. Jazmine immediately kicked him in the stomach, making him fly back a few inches before turning back around towards her father, wanting him to say anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't say anything and neither could I—only because Riley deserved it. If it was any other time, then I would've hit her regardless of the fact that you're not suppose to hit girls.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. DuBois?" I asked as Riley begun to stand.

"I was wondering if you were on your way—"

"Dad! I told you I could've taken a bus, the mall isn't that far from here," Jazmine spoke up.

"It takes two buses to get from here to Wuncler Mall, on Saturday only the first bus runs, so you would have to walk at least twenty-five miles to get to the mall. Minute wise, you'd be walking for an extra thirty minutes and if you go in those heels—" Jazmine looked down at her feet. "Then you'd have blisters, so Mr. DuBois if your asking me if I can take your daughter to the mall, then I really don't care as long as she pays gas because I'm low and Riley doesn't have a job," I concluded. Jazmine reached into her pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. I raised an eyebrow at her and she raised hers back.

"Is there a problem with the amount I gave you or do you need more?" she asked in a dark tone. I only placed the bill in my pocket, no more questions were asked. She got in the passenger seat and Riley, not wanting to start another fight, got in the back with no fuss.

"Be careful!" Mr. DuBois called after us with a wave as I drove Dorothy out of the driveway and into the street. I could already tell this was definitely going to be a very long afternoon.

-Break-

On the way, I couldn't help but stare at her. This wasn't the same Jazmine I knew as a kid. She was different. I thought that she would've came back, bragging about how Virginia had changed her and how she begun putting on makeup and doing her hair, not silence. She did have lip gloss on, but it was clear and her hair was in a neat ponytail instead of those two puffballs that could rival my Afro any day. I expected her to laugh when Riley called her "fake-ass Mariah Carey" or even whine, but she kicked him in the stomach and almost caused him to throw up blood. I was expecting colors like pink and her attire would've been loaded with stupid _Hello Kitty_, not just black and white. She didn't even twirl her fingers in her hair like she used to do, instead the moment she got in the car, she begun taking out a notebook and started writing. She stopped whenever we came to traffic lights that was red so she wouldn't mess up.

Riley was groaning in the backseat, I think I might have to stop by a pharmacy or somewhere and give him some Advil or something.

"Your not Jazmine," I stated. We were halfway there and I could no longer keep my mouth shut.

She looked up and raised her eyebrow, like she was mimicking me. "What the hell are you talking about, Freeman? If my Dad hadn't said my name, then you would've though I was his niece or something. I thought you were smart, yet your acting stupid. Does my attractive make you act this way or is it the way I kicked your brother in the gut? If you expect me to apologize, then I'm not because he deserved it. He called me a bitch," she stated. "Wasn't it you who always told me to woman up? You thought that I would come back being the same little girl who was afraid of the world?"

"I didn't say that," I said as a made a sharp right.

"Yes you did, your first statement to me in the last thirty minutes was, 'your not Jazmine'. Of course I'm Jazmine, Freeman. Do I need to give you my whole background story for you to believe me?" she asked. "Do you expect me to cry on cue? What do I have to do to make you believe that I'm really Jazmine DuBois?"

"Your not the same person you were five years ago, that's all I said!" I snapped.

"Because I've changed in the past five years, Freeman! What makes that so hard for you to believe?!" she shouted. We once again fell into silence as I finally drove into the mall's underground parking lot. It took me five minutes to find a decent space and as soon as I stopped the car, Jazmine got out the car and slammed the door behind her. Damn, she's stubborn!

* * *

_Setting_: Barnes and Noble-Wuncler Mall, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 3:15 P.M.

I found Jazmine in Barnes and Nobel, she was filling out an application at one of the tables and I sat beside her, doing something I have never done a day before in my life. I definitely hoped I wasn't going to throw up after the words left my mouth.

"Sorry." That felt downright awful coming out of my mouth, hopefully I'll never say them again.

"OK, I forgive you for being a momentarily idiot. Now can you please leave, I need to fill this out so I can get an after school job," she said in a cold voice. I wasn't going away that easily.

"Did something happen to you while you were in Virginia?" I asked her. I wasn't being nosy, but something was definitely off with her. She looked at me before signing the bottom of her application. She got up and walked towards the help desk, where she turned the application in with a smile. She then turned back to see me still standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Huey, I know your not nosy, but I'll tell you this. Please don't try to be a mediator, it doesn't suit you," she said. And then, she turned around to leave. I just shook my head as I followed her out of the room.

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP SO PLEASE BE NICE! REVIEW IN THE BOX BELOW…I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**!**


	3. Renewing Friendships

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Most of you said that Jazmine's colder now than she was before, but think about her upbringing for the past five years. She sees her mother bringing different men home every night, she witnesses her female role model selling weed and selling innocence and going to jail every time she's caught. It's not easy for her…it's a huge flaw she has to overcome. That's all on that subject ONWARDS WITH THE READING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**, AARON McGRUDER DOES AND HE'S SOOOO CUTE!**

* * *

_Setting_: Guidance Counselor's Office-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: November 22ND, 2010

_Time_: 6:45 A.M.

Chapter Three

Renewing Friendships

_Jazmine DuBois_…

"How do you say your last name again?" asked my senior guidance counselor, Mrs. Atman asked me. I cocked an eyebrow at her, I had the easiest surname of anybody imaginable…what could be so hard about DuBois. It was the first day at Wuncler High School, one of the many things that was owned by no other than Ed Wuncler Sr. a man who was powerful and rich. His statue was right in front of the school…I wanted to throw a rock at it. The first place I went was to the school office to get my schedule in order for the rest of the year. I was given all AP classes, a rarity for a student who was enrolling right around the time of Thanksgiving. I was only in school this week for two days, than I would have the rest of the week off, just like the rest of the school.

"What's so hard about saying the name DuBois? Let me say it with you, Jazmine DuBois," I slowly pronounced to the woman in front of me. She glared at me before pressing the **PRINT** button on her computer and my brand-new schedule was coming out of the printer. She handed it to me along with forms for my Dad to sign after work and a note explaining my situation to the teachers. When I left out the guidance counselor's office, I headed into the sleepy halls of Wuncler High School. I figured it was probably best of me to find my locker, my combination was easy enough for me to remember. I walked down to the senior hall and towards locker 307. Just my luck…it was on the bottom. I hated bottom lockers, it gave boys the perfect opportunity to look at a girl's ass. I was just about to crouch down when I heard somebody call out my name.

"Jazzy?!" I only knew one person who called me Jazzy, I smirked and turned around. Cindy MacPhearson "C-Murph" was the only girl friend I had before I left for Virginia. She often stuck up to me when bullies started teasing me and she was genuinely sad when she found out that I was dragged away from here. She was a white girl on the outside, but a black girl on the inside. She had long, blonde hair that she kept in a ponytail and eyes that were icy blue. Her skin complexion was peach and she had the body of a basketball player, it was well-toned and curvy. She was wearing a Lakers jersey with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and a pair of dark jeans. She had on a pair of black Converse high tops and she both her backpack and her duffel bag slung over her shoulders.

"Bitch, when did you get back?!" she asked as she came closer to me. She looked me over. "And when yo ass hit puberty? Last I saw you, you were crying about how much of a board you were." I turned red as she gave me a hug.

"I just got back Friday evening," I told her. I opened my locker and saw old notebooks and papers from 1995. Seriously?

"Bitch, you should've came looking for me!" she said. "I had a game up here at the school, we dominated those other girls and then she had the nerve to talk about me after the girl, so I told her, 'Bitch, I own your black ass!' I also had to throw punches at her black ass." I rolled my eyes as I overlooked my schedule, realizing that there was no way in hell I was using this locker. I think I saw a dead rat inside.

I only had five classes, four of them were AP. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Friday; I had three classes and on Tuesdays and Thursdays; I only had two classes. Since today was Monday, I had AP 012English, AP 012Trig, and AP 012Government. Tomorrow I would have AP 012Chemsitry and African-American Studies. It seemed decent enough…but I would've rather preferred Home EC than African-American Studies.

"So did you see your man yet?" she asked me.

I looked at her. "My man? What man?"

"Huey Freeman, bitch! You know that you two loved each other since you were ten and you sat in his spot on the Hill," Cindy explained. I rolled my eyes, whatever feelings I had for Huey Freeman when I was younger was gone…just like my childhood.

"I have no interest in that African-American revolutionist," I told her. "He did nothing but constantly tell me what I was doing wrong. The one time…Mother put a relaxer in my hair, he has fit and goes into this explanation that relaxers causes brain damage." Cindy started laughing, but it was more of a snicker.

"So you telling me you don't like him no more?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "And you forreal?" Again I nodded. "OK, bitch I'll buy it…for now. So where yo Moms at? She came back wit'cha?" I stopped walking at when my Mom was mentioned. Cindy noticed and backtracked. "Jazzy?"

"I'm living with my Dad now," I said walking faster. Cindy was an athlete, she caught up with me as though she was going after a defender who got her ball.

"Jazzy, what happened?" she asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. But before she could say anything else, the bell rung and we had to go our separate ways since her first class was Chemistry and mines was English.

—Break—

_Setting_: AP 012English-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 7:05 A.M.

The first thing I noticed when I entered my AP 012English class was Huey Freeman's lion-mane Afro. He looked like Kovu from _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_. He had headphones in his ears, there was no doubt that he was listening to Public Enemy. He was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt that was underneath a green Army jacket and black boots. I felt sorry for the people who had to sit behind him. I sat in the empty desk beside him, taking out my notebook and started writing the notes on the white SMARTboard. The handwriting was sloppy, but I understood it. I wanted to become an author when I finished school so it was my duty to understand everybody's handwriting. Even if it was chicken scratch. A moment later, the teacher walked in.

He was African-American and had a bald head. His eyes were underneath a pair of black rectangular glasses and he reminded me of Samuel L. Jackson. It would be funny if his name was actually Mr. Jackson. He wore a grey tailored suit with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. His wedding band shined broadly on his left ring finger.

"Good morning class," he said closing the door behind him. He noticed me and walked over towards me. "And who are you, miss?"

"Jazmine DuBois, here's my schedule. Your suppose to sign it," I said handing him my schedule.

"Right, nice to meet you Ms. DuBois. I'm Mr. Cooke and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year," he said. He signed the box with a red pen and then tapped Huey in the shoulder. Huey looked up. "Music off or its mine, Mr. Freeman. That's the second time I had to tell you this." Huey rolled his eyes in annoyance and took off his headphones.

"Everybody, please take out your reports that you were suppose to do over the weekend and please hand them to me, starting with you, Mr. Freeman. Ms. DuBois the report is to write about your favorite African-American author. You can hand it in to me after the break, it's the same time I gave the rest of the class to do their reports."

"Yes, sir," I said writing the assignment in my homework notebook. It still contained the homework assignments I had back in my old high school in Virginia for my senior year. If I was there, then I would've returned a report on the United Kingdom for my International History class. Mr. Cooke then handed the books I would need for his class and he begun the lesson.

—Break—

_Setting_: Café-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 12:30 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

By lunch, I figured out that Jazmine DuBois shared the same classes as I did, but it was only because she was in AP Hell. AP Hell was what the geniuses of Wuncler High School had to endure and you had to sign up for it in your freshmen year. We shared five classes together; core AP classes and an elective of our choosing. I didn't sign up for it, the school signed me up for me stating that they didn't want my knowledge to go to waste. I tried to assure Granddad that I didn't need AP classes, but he went along with the school board because Ed Wuncler Sr. was head of the board and Granddad _always_ agreed with Ed Wuncler. So I took the classes and just as I figured, I had no real competition. That changed when Jazmine came back, even though it was her first day, she raised her hand in every class and got the answers either right or she was on the right track. She even offered to go to the board and worked out the problems in Trig. We hadn't spoken since I dropped her off back home after our trip at Wuncler Mall. I didn't end up buying anything, but seeing that I didn't need Jazmine's whole fifty dollars to fill up my tank, I paid forty dollars for gas and gave Jazmine the remaining ten. She didn't say anything until we were back on Timid Deer Lane. She handed me back the change and told me that I might need it in case of an emergency. Even if I doubted the uphill battle of the economy, ten dollars couldn't get me anywhere gas wise. I didn't say that though, I just placed the money back in my pocket.

"Yo, Huey!" I looked up from my notes as Michael Caesar, my best friend sat across from me. He had black dreadlocks and dark brown skin. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black shirt and the newest pair of Converse that had the joker on the side. He was always a huge fan of DC comics, though Riley preferred Marvel. "I heard that Jazmine DuBois was back. Is it true?" Caesar had a crush on Jazmine that dated back to the fifth grade. He was sad that she left at first, but he eventually begun to forget about her as other girls became to peak his interest. I rolled my eyes and pointed over towards the lunch line, where Jazmine was with Cindy MacPhearson.

"Damn," Caesar said as he surveyed Jazmine. She was wearing a pair of light denim jeans with violet-blue long-sleeved shirt and purple Adidas. Her puffy strawberry-blonde hair was tied with a purple hair band. "Tom must've gave her a new wardrobe."

"No, she brought it herself. I drove her to Wuncler Mall on Saturday," I told him. The girl girls paid for their food and walked over towards Caesar and I. _Great, just what I need. Another lashing_, I thought as they sat down.

"What's up Freeman?!" Cindy's loud voice greeted me. I only waved and went back to my notes. "I heard Jazzy crushed you in class. Seems as though you ain't the smartest kid in school anymore." Jazmine turned red as she punched Cindy in the arm. She then turned to Caesar.

"Hello," she said holding out her hand. "I'm Jazmine."

"Girl, you don't remember me? It's BROOKLYN baby!" Caesar shouted. Jazmine's turned red and I didn't know if she either surprised when Caesar shouted 'Brooklyn' or if she really didn't remember him. I went with the latter.

"Caesar?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Damn.

"Yeah, baby. How you been?" Caesar asked her.

"I've been," she said. Good response from the girl genius. I scoffed under my breath and she glared at me. I glared back.

"I don't want to sit here anymore, Cindy. Can we please go somewhere else?" she asked.

"Sure girl, I'll introduce you to the team, let them know that you my main bitch and you aren't to be touched," Cindy responded. Glad that Jazmine was gone, I had to face the 'wrath' of Michael Caesar.

"What's up with you? You know I've pinned after her," he said.

"Yeah, if pinning means going after every other girl while she was gone, then I did the right thing. Trust me Caesar, she's not worth it," I said. "I'm heading back to class, later." Caesar just nodded his head at me as he looked at Jazmine walk away. I wanted nothing to do with the so-called "tough" girl from Virginia.

* * *

_Setting_: Senior Parking Lot-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 2:25 P.M.

The Senior Parking Lot littered with not only seniors, but juniors and sophomores. Freshmen knew their place, they never entered dangerous waters until they survived their first year of high school. Well, not Riley…Riley was definitely a different story. I was waiting for him, after a long day I just wanted to go home and relax, but I had to go to work this evening. I worked as a clerk in Wuncler's Whole Foods, I only worked there out of desperation, I needed the money to pay for my college applications.

I wasn't asking Granddad for $95 and he knew he wasn't going to get the money back if I didn't get accepted. I applied for every school that was in the HBCU category and I did the interviews back in October. The only thing I needed now as wait and waiting for your future was the hardest thing to go through. When Riley came over with Cindy, I didn't mind that, but when Riley came over with Cindy _and_ Jazmine, oh, HELL NAW! I didn't care if Cindy and Riley were dating, I'm not giving that girl another ride.

"Huey! Cindy said that she and Jazmine need a ride back to her place. I told them that you didn't mind," Riley said as the three got in my car. Once again, I was up front with Jazmine and Cindy was in the back with Riley. I wasn't going to stand for this, I am not a taxi driver. I walked over to the passenger side where Jazmine was sitting and placed my hand on the door.

"I'm not giving you a ride, buses run their normal schedule today," I told her. She shrugged her shoulders and got out.

"Fine, I don't want to ride with a pessimistic person like you anyway," she said. I didn't move.

"I am not pessimistic, I just have the _real_ opinions of the world," I told her. "You might've been gone five years, but you don't know shit. Your not tough, your still that same, weak ass little girl you were when you left with your momma."

I didn't know what made me say that, it was probably my attempt to break her stupid, wannabe tough ass. She glared at me for a moment and then she slapped me across the right side of my face, burning one side of my face as she released her hand. She grabbed her bag and got out the car, Cindy got out and went after her.

"That was wrong, Nigga," Riley said. For once, I had to agree.

* * *

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 7:30 P.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

Listening to K-Pop was a way of calming my bad mood and I've been in a bad mood ever since I came home from school. Huey Freeman knew nothing about my life, knew nothing about the past five years and what he said hurt, but I didn't cry. I shouldn't have slapped him though. Cindy stayed with me throughout the rest of the afternoon, but she left not that long ago. When it was time for dinner, I sat down beside Abby and listened to her talk about how good she was at writing and coloring inside the lines, the feats of a five-year-old. Something about Abby didn't sit right with me, but I decided to eat the Spinach lasagna instead of worrying about it. After dinner, I went back to my room and finished the rest of my homework. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door upstairs. _**Fantastic Baby**_ by BIGBANG was playing on my laptop, the sound of music helped me study.

A few moments later, there was a knock on my door. Getting up, I opened it and found myself face to face with Huey Freeman.

"What do you want, Freeman? Came to tell me how spoilt I was as a child?" I asked him in an icy tone.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say it right where you are," I told him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I told you earlier, but I was being blunt. Your not tough, so stop acting like it. Change your attitude before the next person you piss off punches you in the face," he told me.

"I know how to defend myself, Freeman," I told him.

"No, you know how to fight. I know how to defend myself, I know how to focus all my energy into one thing…Martial Arts. If you want to learn Martial Arts, then cool, but don't use me as a punching bag," Freeman said.

"Didn't I tell you to stop being something you're not. Your not a mediator," I said. "So how about you do us all a favor and stop acting like it."

"Jazmine, I'm trying to help your stupid ass. You and I both know something awful happened to you, so how about you just tell me what the fuck happened."

"It's none of your business. If you wanted to know how I was doing, then you should've done something! I have a Twitter account," I said. "And my email stayed the same for the past five years."

"I was busy," he said.

"Yeah, and so was I! Thing is Freeman, my life was busier than yours!" And with that, I slammed the door in his face, tuning him and the rest of the world out with the sounds of my music.

**ALRIGHT, JAZMINE'S MAD! I MIGHT PUT MORE FLIRTING WITH CAESAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT OTHER THAN THAT…WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND NO, CAESAR AND JAZMINE WILL NOT BE DATING LOL! TELL ME YOUR COMMENTS IN THE BOX BELOW!**


	4. Acceptance

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys and now…I need a favor. I love the cover for my story, but I would like some Fan Art. If anybody can make a good piece of Juey Fan Art, then please send it to me. I'll give you my email address in a PM…thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**BOONDOCKS**_**!**

* * *

_Setting_: The Hill-Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: December 3RD, 2010

_Time_: 4:30 P.M.

Chapter Four

Acceptance

_Jazmine DuBois_…

Its been a few weeks since I came back to Woodcrest and I was slowly getting back into the swing of things. On Mondays-Thursdays, I had an after-school job at Barnes and Noble and I usually didn't get home until 8:30. I had got my license changed and Dad promised me a car for Christmas if I maintained my 3.5 GPA that I had while I was in Virginia. Its currently at 4.5, the same as Huey's. I hadn't spoken to Huey since I slammed my bedroom door in his face. I apologized the next day, but we really haven't spoken to each other. I would sit with him, Caesar, and Cindy at lunch and I sat beside him during classes, but we didn't talk. At Dad's persistence, he helped me baby sit Abby and Alex while he and Rachael went out for weekend, but I didn't have much questions for him. He would leave as soon as the twins were in bed, which was perfectly fine with me. If I could give a status about where I stood with the African-American revolutionist, then we would be nothing more than neighbors who went to the same school or whatever.

As for Caesar, I instantly realized that he wanted to date me…I put a stopper on that the next day. I told him that we could be friends, nothing more, nothing less. That still didn't stop him from flirting with me. I didn't mind the flirting, as long as it didn't turn into anything more. Christmas break would soon be here, which meant that the Freemans were coming back for another holiday meal. Even while I was gone, the DuBoises and the Freemans did things together because the Freemans had one more relative that was alive and she lived in Chicago. Dad didn't mind it, he thought for Huey and Riley as his sons.

Today was Friday and school was out for the weekend. I had no homework, other than study and when I came home, I saw three plump letters waiting for me in on the dining room table. I only applied for three schools and I applied for early action for all three; Salem University, Georgetown University, and Ewah Womans University in Seoul, South Korea. When I was in seventh grade, my extracurricular activity was learning Korean language. I liked the culture and respected everything Koreans had to go through to get where they are now, so I decided to apply there. When I moved back to Silver Springs, I had to change my address for all three schools and I was glad they accepted the change without canceling my applications. I took the three letters and I headed outside, walking towards the Hill. Glad to see it empty, I took my old spot on the ground and placed the three letters in front of me, all of them were facing down so I couldn't see which school it was from until I opened the letter.

"Come on, Jaz," I said to myself. "You know you got in, just open them."

"You're in my spot." I looked up and saw Huey Freeman standing above me. It was like we were ten all over again. He was wearing a black trench coat with a scarf and black gloves.

"Freeman, this is my spot. I claimed this spot when we were ten. Now, go away I'm doing something," I said. It wasn't snowing so Huey sat down opposite of me, taking out two thick packets I only knew as college applications. I guess he decided to do early action as well. "I guess we're doing the same thing."

"I guess so, it's probably easier to open these in silence," Huey stated. I nodded and the next noise you could hear was Huey and I opening our letters. I got into all three of my schools, even though Ewha was my international backup. I seriously wanted to cry, the last five years didn't matter the moment I got accepted into every school I applied for.

"So how did you do?" Huey asked me.

"I got in all three," I said. "You?"

"I got in both of my early action schools, I won't know the rest until spring. Congratulations," Huey said as I stood up. "You'll probably have to tell Tom and Rachael huh?"

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be happy. Bye," I said walking down the Hill and back towards my home. I don't know if it was me, but I could've sworn I felt Huey's eyes on me as I walked away. Did I just have an actual conversation with Huey Freeman?

* * *

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

When I reentered the house; Dad, Rachael, and the twins were all in the dining room. I took off my boots and hung up my coat and hat. My hair hated the cold, it became frizzy and made it look more like a puffball than it already was. Rachael made a tsking sound with her teeth, but for once I let it go. I was too excited to let this woman ruin my mood as she would've done days before. I walked over to my Dad and handed him my acceptance letters. He read them over and smiled. He then got up and hugged me.

"Congratulations, Jazmine! I am very proud of you!" he said as he embraced me in a tight Dad hug. "I know, I'll call Robert and together the Freemans and the DuBoises are going out to eat! I am so proud of you, Jazmine!"

"What school are you planning on attending?" Rachael asked me as Dad finally released me.

"Either Ewha W.U. or Salem," I said. "They both have amazing Liberal Art courses."

"I'll miss you either way," Dad said. "I'll call Robert while everybody gets ready. I will not take no for an answer!" The twins got up from their seats and went to change, Rachael wasn't that far behind them. I went downstairs to my basement room, finding something suitable to wear. I also looked over at my notebook. I needed to write to her, she needed to know. I wasn't going to leave her out of my life forever. I sat down and started writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are you, how are things in jail? Wait, why did I ask you that? Things are bad right, your feel alone, like nobody cares for you right? I'll keep my letter short, Dad got remarried shortly after you and I left for Virginia. Her name is Rachael and she's nice 50% of the time. She has two kids, both of them are biologically Dad's, their names are Abby and Alex and they're twins. Aged five. I'm writing to you to let you know that I got accepted into three schools at early admission. I haven't decided which school I wanted to go to yet. I'll write you back when I figure it out. Please don't write back to me and please don't call, I just thought that I should do the sensible thing and give you updates._

_Your daughter,_

_Jazmine_

—Break—

_Setting_: O'Charley's-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 7:30 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

We met the DuBoises at O'Charley's at seven-thirty, Granddad let me drive there because I told him about the two school I got accepted into so far. Me driving a car that I've driven since junior year was a way of congratulations. I knew the moment Jazmine told Tom he was gonna plan a dinner like this, I just knew it. Granddad thought of it as an evening that Tom was paying for and told us to get dressed. I entered up wearing black slacks with a black dress shirt and black and white tennis shoes that Granddad got for me back in October. Riley wore his white pimp suit. He looked the same as he did when he was eight. I rolled my eyes.

"Why can't you two dress up nice," Granddad said as we waited for the DuBois.

"It's just a stupid dinner Granddad," Riley argued. "I don't see why we can't just go home and eat like we usually do? Why we always gotta do things with Mr. DuBois? We ain't no goddamn _Family Circus_."

"Hush, boy. Cutie pie got into an international school…that's more then you'll never do." Yep…this was a typical thing in my family. I'll be glad when I'm gone.

"She kicked me in my member the first day she came back," Riley said.

"You deserved it," I said. Before Riley could say anything else, the door of the restaurant opened and Jazmine, Rachael, and Tom entered the lobby.

"Robert, hello!" Tom said with a smile plastered on his face. Rachael was now six months pregnant and she looked big. She had on a blue maternity dress that actually looked like something a woman would buy out of a place like Barneys or Cato. She had on flats that matched her dressed and her hair was in an elegant ponytail. Tom wore a pair of navy blue slacks with a crisp, white dress shirt. His shoes were freshly polished and as usual his hair was neatly kept scalped. When I saw Jazmine, I had to force my mouth to stay closed. Her outfit was semi-casual. It was a black skirt with a white blouse that she paired off with her infamous black pleather jacket and black heels. I couldn't help but notice that the skirt hit her in all the right spots nor how long her legs were. Her hair was curly and tied using a black and white hair band.

"Hello, Robert. Sorry we couldn't bring the twins, it would've been pasted their bedtimes," Rachael said as she planted a kiss on Robert's cheek. Riley and I rolled our eyes as a waiter walked us towards our table. He handed us menus and everybody found something that they wanted for the evening. It was hard for me, I couldn't eat anything in this place. When the waiter came back with our drinks, I ended up ordering the Shrimp Scampi pasta while Granddad, Riley, and Mr. DuBois ordered burgers and Jazmine and Rachael had chicken.

"Tell me cutie pie, which school do you wanna go to?" Granddad asked as we waited for our food. She was picking at her first bread loaf, tearing off pieces and putting butter on it before eating it and plopping in her mouth.

"I don't know, Mr. Freeman. It's a touch call," she said politely. "When I applied to those schools, it was only because I needed to leave. I still need to leave, but I doubt that I'll end up in Seoul." She was starting to sound like the old polite Jazmine, but I could tell by her voice that she was keeping her walls up.

"Nigga, why is you looking at Jazmine like that," Riley whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm not looking at her like anything," I whispered back in an irritated tone.

"Don't be bullshittin on me, I sees you nigga. Just admit your gay-ass finally like her and we'll be on our merry way," Riley whispered back.

"Jazmine DuBois is the last girl on my mind, I don't date. I'm not like you and Cindy," I whispered. "Or are you two off again?"

"We still on…nigga, don't worry about my ass. At least I get to use my dick for more than pissin," Riley said as two waiters came with our food. As we started eating, I noticed how Jazmine cut her chicken into slices, she used to do that with all her food when we were in school. It was nice to see that come back. She looked up and raised an eyebrow, as though the two of us were sharing a conversation using our thoughts. I was already battling inside my head.

_Stop looking at her! You don't like her, you don't date!_

_**Oh who are you fooling? You hated it when she stopped talking to you, even when she slammed her door in your face, you liked it.**_

_Are you insane! She pissed you the fuck off!_

_**She's been gone for five fucking years, give her a break!**_

_No! She deserves an ass whooping!_

_**You like her Nigga, you keep staring at her and shit!**_

"HUEY!" I looked up and saw everybody was staring at me. Granddad's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to eat or not? Don't you refuse Tom's generous offer, boy!" I rolled my eyes as I begun eating the pasta in front of me.

"Sprung ass gay nigga," Riley whispered to me. I reached over and smacked him upside his head.

When we finished eating, Granddad decided to hitch a ride back with Tom and Rachael, which left us with Jazmine. I hated it when Granddad and Tom drank, something stupid might happen. I guess that's why Rachael's with them, she's the designated driver.

"Jazzy, let me ask you a question," Riley said. Why do I have the feeling this is going to end badly for him. Jazmine looked at him.

"What?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"You ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't want to date."

"That's a lie, bitch. Every girl want a boy or a girl if you go down like that," Riley said. I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the car doors. Jazmine got in the passenger side with me.

"Riley, I don't want a man and I don't want to date, that's that," she said as she closed the door behind her. I started the park and pulled out of the O'Charley's parking lot. Traffic was going at a normal pace tonight, so we made it home with ease. When I pulled into our driveway, Jazmine's been doing the same thing she done all evening; looking at the window.

"I'll walk you to your door," I offered. I know it was across the street, but even Granddad wouldn't let me get away from walking her across the street. She nodded and Riley went inside the house as Jazmine and I walked towards her house. When we got to her door, I saw something hanging off her door frame.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"It's a mistletoe, my Dad put it up so he'd kiss Rachael, Abby, and I every time he walked in the house with us," she explained. "You don't have to walk me to do the door, I don't want you to get caught." I nodded and watched from her porch as she walked towards her house. Every inch of me wanted to go farther, but I couldn't move. If I moved, then I would have no other choice but to kiss her. She got inside her house without any trouble and I walked back across the street.

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: December 4TH, 2010

_Time_: 2:30 P.M.

Granddad didn't come home until 3:30 in the morning, drunk off his ass as usual whenever went out drinking with Tom. He fell asleep on the living room couch, neither Riley or I could watch TV until he woke up, even the slightest sound could ground us. There was a knock on the door around 2:30 while I was studying. Damnit. I got downstairs before Granddad could wake up and cuss out the person at the door. When I reached the landing, he was still fast asleep, so I opened the door. It was Cindy, who wore a pair of jeans with a red blouse that showed off her figure. She had on red kitten heels and dare I say, she looked like an actual girl.

"Yo, Huey! Where Young Reezy at?" she asked. I pointed upstairs towards his bedroom. Whenever Cindy was here and dressed like a girl, I knew that they were going to have sex sometime she before she left again. I decided to grab my coat and books before heading towards the library. The last thing I wanted was to hear Riley and Cindy having sex while I was in the next room trying to study. I grabbed the car keys from their hook and left into the cold air.

* * *

_Setting_: Wuncler Public Library-Downtown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 3:00 P.M.

Wuncler Public Library was the only library in the state of Maryland—or probably the world—that stayed opened until 8:00 on a Saturday, especially near the holidays. It was spacious and two levels high. The downstairs level was where the children and young adult book stations were, along with two multipurpose rooms and the computer labs, one for homework for kids and local college students, the other was free time and personal use. The second level was where ever adult book resided, along with encyclopedias, dictionaries and study areas. I headed upstairs—I had no wish to be around kids today—and got a table that wasn't that far away from Jazmine DuBois.

She was typing furiously on her laptop, she wore a pair of black jeans with a red sweater and her pleather jacket. She had on red socks, her black boots were underneath her seat. She didn't even glance up when I sat down at the table across from her. I took out my books and my music player, midterms were coming up and I needed to study.

It wasn't until 5:00 when I felt somebody tapping on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that it was Jazmine and she had her laptop back inside her bag and her black boots were on her feet. A red cap was on her head and she also wore red gloves.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Studying, the same thing you were doing," I told her. "Are you leaving?" She nodded. "Did you need a ride?"

"No," she said. "I just wanted to know if you were alright. You hardly spoke last night at dinner."

"I'm fine, Riley was just being stupid that's all," I told her. She nodded. "I'll give you a ride, Jazmine."

"Huey, I'm fine. I need to walk anyway, I wanted to get something to eat because I doubt that my Dad or Rachael would feel like cooking. I'll see you later." Before I could offer her the ride again, Jazmine walked down the stairs and out the door. What was wrong with me?

**SOOO…WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW IN THE BOX BELOW!**


	5. Christmas Break

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: I reached over 21 reviews! Thank you so much! When will season four of the **_**Boondocks**_** come back? I'm anxiously looking at the calendar on my phone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**! THE ALWAYS WISE AARON McGRUDER DOES!**

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: December 19TH, 2010

_Time_: 6:30 A.M.

Chapter Five

Christmas Break

_Jazmine DuBois_…

My phone vibrated loudly and I no choice but to get it. I reached over towards my bedside table, careful not to bother Alex who was sleeping beside me. He had reached the age where he's afraid of everything in his room, so I would leave my door opened so he could find his way down. Having siblings came with some advantages…sometimes. I picked up my phone and saw it was Cindy…I should've known because a person with common sense would know not to call the day after school's for Christmas holidays.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked dryly.

"**BITCH, CALM YO ASS! MOM AND DAD LET ME HAVE MY NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY CUZ DEY GOIN OUT OF TOWN**!" she shouted into my ear. I had to pull the phone back and looked over at Alex, who was starting to stir. "**WE NEED TA GO SHOPPING! I'M COMIN OVA IN FIFTEEN**!" And then just like that, she hung up. I sighed…there goes my morning of sleeping and watching Christmas cartoons with the twins. I placed my phone back on my bedside table and saw that Alex had woken up. He looked just as tired as I did.

"Come on, let me take you back in your room," I said picking up the little boy. He fell asleep halfway up the stairs and I placed him back in his bed, tucking him in. I noticed something with Alex, he hardly ever talked to anybody, unlike Abby who could talk up a storm in five minutes. I know that Abby was the eldest twin, but something about her talking for the both of them didn't fit. I would have to figure it out later, now I needed to get ready for Cindy's insane ass. Who the fuck calls at 6:30 in the damn morning! And where the hell were we going to go?

I got dressed with seconds to spare. I decided to let me girly side-show today. I wore a dark red sweater dress with a pair of black kitten heels boots and a black bomber jacket that I had brought from Virginia two months prior to me moving. I decided to put a red hair band in my hair instead of its usually ponytail and it looked like it was curly instead of puffy.

When Cindy honked her horn at 6:45 precisely, I had written a note to Dad and Rachael, explaining why I was leaving the house this early in the morning. I grabbed my gloves and scarf and walked out into the cold weather. Cindy drove a black Land Rover and was proud of it. When I came closer to the door, Cindy rolled down the window and I saw Riley Freeman in the passenger side.

"Sorry, Jazzy but you know I had to bring Riley!" she shouted from afar. I understood and walked towards backdoor. When I opened it, I rolled my eyes. Huey Freeman and Caesar were in there and all three boys looked tired. Caesar perked right up when he saw me though, he even got out the car so I could get in the middle seat…beside Huey.

"Good morning, Jazzy," Caesar said as I placed my seat belt on.

"Morning," I told him before plucking Cindy upside her head. "Cindy what the fuck?! I was sleeping! I wanted to look at _Rudolph_ when I woke up!"

"Girl, chill. I finally convinced my Moms to let me have the house for the New Year's Eve party and I needed to stock it with food and shit," Cindy explained. "I brought Huey along because you know Riley can't do shit without his big brother."

"If you don't shut your white ass up, most people like to sleep," I heard Huey mumble.

"Stop hatin on my girl, Huey!" Riley shouted.

"**SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU**!" I shouted. I didn't feel like hearing the Freeman brothers argue to their heart's content, not now anyway. "Cindy, you owe me I-Hop bitch."

"Cool, I got my Mom's card anyway! Lets go to Wuncler's Club first though," she said. And with that, she drove off towards 'Wuncler's Club'. I didn't even want to know Ed Wuncler managed that one.

* * *

_Setting_: Toy Department-Wuncler's Club, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 7:15 A.M.

When we pulled into Wuncler's Club parking lot, Cindy split us into groups much to my digression. I didn't want to spend any 'alone' time with Caesar, nor Huey. Cindy and I weren't really communicating this morning because she sent me with Huey to get food and drinks while she went with Riley and Caesar to get everything else. Huey offered to push the cart and we made our way to the food section, getting everything on Cindy's huge food list. I already knew Huey wasn't going to eat any of this, he was a damn vegan. I also knew that I was going was staying with Cindy the night before her party, especially if she talking about getting stuff for sliders and shit. I knew why this party was important to Cindy, this was her way of saying great job for making it halfway through.

Freeman didn't say a word as we walked, he was either or he was thinking really hard about what to say to me. Our relationship was slowly piecing together, instead of downright ignoring each other we started talking when we were around each other. The conversations between us will be short and civil and they always ended on pleasant notes. I don't know what's wrong with him, ever since dinner that night back when my acceptance letters came, he kept staring at me and offering me rides and shit.

"Ya'll gonna die before you even hit twenty," he finally said as I placed ten bottles of blue cheese dressing inside the overloading cart.

"You finally speak?" I asked him as he pushed the now heavy cart. As we continued down the aisle, we noticed everybody's eyes were on us. As if they've never seen somebody put food in a cart. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, DuBois…I was sleep with my eyes opened," he told me. I wondered if that was possible or if he was really ignoring me all morning long and came up with some lame excuse. The shopping list was almost done, we just needed fifteen bottles of soda. Really, Cindy? I can't even argue with him on the huge abundance of soda, I just placed everything inside the already full cart and Huey pushed it further out the Food department and towards the spot where we're suppose to meet Cindy, Riley, and Caesar. We passed by the Toy Department and I went into the section dedicated to little and preteen boys.

"Hey, Huey. Lets go down there real quick," I told him.

"Jazmine, I'm tired and hungry," Huey complained, but he followed me down the aisle anyways as I couldn't hear him bitch. I needed a Christmas gift for Alex, I already had Abby down along with my Dad and Rachael.

"I need a gift for Alex," I told him.

"Your stepbrother? Your not going to find it down here," Huey said. "Your brother needs to know how to defend himself." I turned around and faced him.

"He doesn't need to defend himself, he's five," I told him.

"So?! I was a yellow belt by the time I was five! Every time somebody made fun of my Afro, I would kick him in the balls as soon as school was over and we were off school property," Huey explained.

"You lived in Chicago back then," I said with a sigh as we begun walking.

"Don't you ever wonder why he doesn't say shit to you or anybody else your house?" I stopped and turned towards him. "Haven't you noticed why Abby is always a talkative girl while Alex just sits in a corner or whatever." I did notice and I wondered how Huey knew this…but then I quickly remember that this is Huey we're talking about.

"Your brother gets bullied for wearing the color pink, liking the things that girls like…such as Barbie and princesses. Last year, he wanted to dressed up as Princess Tiana from _The Princess and the Frog_…your brother is gay and Abby teases him about it."

"What?!" I shouted. The people around me turned to me and scowled at me with their eyes. I really didn't care. "What are you playing at Huey?!"

"Why are you getting mad at me for?! I'm telling the truth, you being the genius I thought you possibly could've seen it," he countered. "You'd have to be an idiot not to see it."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"The signs are all there, I used to baby sit them before you came back," Huey responded. "If he starts getting close to you, it's because he knows that you'll protect him against his sister. Tom and Rachael didn't really believe me when I told them, but they must've noticed something. Look, I'm not playing, Jazmine. He's gay and he needs to learn to defend himself, a lot of kids are going to make fun of him as he gets older."

"I'll protect him," I said. Huey sighed.

"You aren't always gonna be around, your leaving by the end of next August to whatever school you plan on attending," he said. "Just let me train with him, I promise to go easy."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I told him.

"You just don't want him around me because you hate me for some reason," Huey said.

"That's not true, Freeman," I said.

"Fine, then I'll start lessons after Christmas break. Just tell Tom and Rachael that your bonding with him." He started pushing the cart out the toy section, but I still needed to get him a Christmas gift. I decided to test the theory, so I got him two gifts. One of them was an Iron Man action figure and the other was a DVD for _Tangled_…whichever one he picks would decide if Alex really needed lessons.

* * *

_Setting_: I-Hop-Uptown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 9:15 A.M.

Just as Cindy promised, she took us to I-Hop after all the shopping for Cindy's party had finally finished. We all ate pancakes with bacon and omelets, even though Huey only had buckwheat pancakes and fresh fruit. I kept thinking about what Huey told me when Caesar piqued up.

"I forgot to mention my brother, we're going out tonight," he said. Everybody looked up from their food towards the dreadlocked boy, but only Huey cocked his eyebrow. "Yep it's gonna be me and Jazzy with you and my cousin, she's a junior at school."

"Nigga, I don't date," Huey said.

"And when did I agree to dating you? We're friends!" I told him.

"Don't worry baby, you only say that because you scared to face decent men. Trust me, baby, I'm a man," he responded. I had to resist the temptation of pouring scalding hot coffee that the waitress brought by on his member. "Now anyway, Huey my cousin's name is Michelle and she's actually a good match for you."

"I don't date," Huey said again.

"I'll give you gas money," Caesar said. "It'll be nothing more than dinner and a movie. After that, if you don't like her, then you can let her down _gently_."

"Can I let you down _gently_?" I asked him still seething that I couldn't get out of this forced double date. Damn, Caesar would try anything to go out with me.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have too. I'm just that damn good," Caesar said as eating resumed. Somebody needed to give this boy a good kick in his member, I hate it when boys used their dicks instead of their brains to think.

When we finally finished breakfast, the boys gathered back towards Cindy's ranger, but her and I hung out in the lobby for a while longer, I was still seething and Cindy sensed it.

"Who does that Brooklyn boy think he is?!" I shouted at last.

"Just do the date and if you don't like it, then tell him that," Cindy said. I nodded my head before turning towards her.

"How are things between you and Riley?" I asked her.

"Girl, me and Reezy are good!" she said. "Girl, you know u gonna get him in the end, don'tcha?" I nodded as we got up and walked out the lobby. I decided to sit up front with Cindy for the rest of the ride, I didn't want to look at Huey and I wanted to block Caesar out of my mind because I was thinking of the many ways to hurt him.

—Break—

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 7:30 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"Nigga why are you doing this shit?" Riley asked me as I buttoned the last button on my black button down. He's been harassing me ever since we got home, of course Granddad wanted to know where we were and I thought Riley had left a note. I should've known better. I hated this, but I was doing this for Caesar because he's my best friend. "Nigga, you know you like Jazmine!"

"I thought we established this…I do not like Jazmine," I said calmly as I put some cologne on my wrists and rubbed them together. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Jazmine, it was better if I got her first before heading down two blocks to get Caesar and his cousin, Michelle. I was only doing this Caesar. I walked downstairs with Riley right behind me.

"Your sprung ass is gonna be looking at her all night long," Riley said. "You ain't goin for Caesar, you goin Jazz and you know it." I just ignored him and opened the front door, Riley let out a low whistle from behind.

Jazmine stood here, wearing a pair of black, pencil-thin jeans that showed off her curves and a black cashmere sweater that looked long on her curvy figure. For the first time since she got back, her hair wasn't in a puffball, but it was wavy. She had a white hair band in place of her average ponytail and she looked taller than me in her black heels. Without them, she was only a couple of inches shorter than me. She smelled of strawberries and it took everything in my power not to pounce her…I loved strawberries. She had on natural makeup and her lips was painted a bright red.

_I'm doing this for Caesar. I'm doing for Caesar. I'm doing this for Caesar_, I kept thinking in my head.

"Damn girl!" Riley said from behind me. "You better look this hot on the thirty-first." Jazmine rolled her eyes before turning towards me.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded and grabbed my jacket…this was going to be a long night.

Jazmine sat in the back behind me, she assumed that Michelle would want to sit up front with me and Caesar would want to sit in the back with her. The ride to Caesar's was long, longer than usual because the smell of strawberries took over all the senses I had. I could hardly drive and there were many times that I just wanted to pull over. When I finally made it to Caesar's, I got out the car and Jazmine waited outside.

"You can come with me," I said.

"No, its OK. Caesar will probably be right out anyway," she responded. I nodded and walked towards the front door, knocking when I reached it. It wasn't long before a girl answered the door. I hated to admit it, but she was cute. Unlike Caesar, she had shoulder-length, curly dark brown hair and her eyes were lighter than Caesar's. Her skin complexion reminded me of caramel and was wearing a red skirt with a black blouse and black heels.

"Huey, this is my cousin Michelle. Michelle, this is Huey Freeman," Caesar said before heading out to see Jazmine. She grabber her coat and met me outside.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Is your last name Caesar?" I asked her out front.

"No, its Thompson." I nodded as we made our way towards Dorothy. She got in the front seat with me while Caesar got in the back with Jazmine. The two girls introduced themselves and I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. One girl, I shouldn't be and I needed to stop being an idiot towards the other one.

Dinner that night was my choice, so I chose the only vegan restaurant in Woodcrest. We all had Portobello mushroom burgers and I got the know more about Michelle. She wanted to become an African-American Studies professor after graduating Wuncler and she was in the junior AP course. Her favorite color was red and she loved Malcolm X. And she was talkative when she was nervous, I couldn't get a word in edgewise.

After dinner, we went to the movie theatre and against my wishes, we watched _For Colored Girls_, the _only_ Tyler Perry movie I liked. Honestly, I thought him as fake and didn't believe his childhood trauma, he just wanted money. And Oprah was just giving it to him. After reliving two hours of torture, we decided to head back home.

It was close to midnight and Caesar and Alicia lived farther down the road than Jazmine and I did. I knew that Jazmine was out of the question, Caesar wanted…even though I was in love with her. I realized that the only reason Caesar set up this double date was so he could have Jazmine and he wanted me to have somebody else. I knew Jazmine couldn't stand Caesar for nothing more than a friend, but I needed to let Jazmine go for a while.

"So Caesar said that you don't date…did I change your mind?" she asked me. Honestly, no.

"No, I don't date," I told her as I walked towards her door.

"So I don't have a shot," she said.

"I didn't say that, I just told you that I don't date. I can't love another human, that part died in me when I was younger," I told her. I never talked about my parents and she wasn't the one to talk to them about.

"I don't like being used, Huey Freeman," she said after a moment's silence. I nodded in response. We stopped at her doorstep and I kissed her on the lips. She tasted like peaches and cream…was it was because of the lip gloss? When I let go, I smirked at her before heading back towards Dorothy. When I saw Jazmine in the backseat staring at me, I saw the hurt look on her face. I just ignored it and got inside, dropping Caesar off before going back to Timid Deer Lane. When I pulled into my driveway, Jazmine got out faster than a quarterback.

"Why are you mad?" I asked her as she walked across the empty street.

"Because you're using her, Huey Freeman! You don't love her!" she shouted back.

"**I DON'T LOVE ANYBODY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO REALIZE THAT SHIT JAZMINE!**" I shouted. She ignored me and went inside her house, slamming the door behind her. I did the same thing, unaware of the look Riley was giving me.

—Break—

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: December 25TH, 2010_Time_: 7:39 P.M.

I didn't see Jazmine again until Christmas night, when Granddad, Riley, and I headed over to the DuBois's for Christmas dinner. When we got there, I noticed a silver Mazda 2009 cx9 in the driveway. It didn't take a genius to realize that Tom had gotten his daughter a car for Christmas. Good news for me, I didn't have to drive her where anymore. I would miss our time together in Dorothy. The red bow was still on top of it, my guess was that Tom didn't tell his daughter about the car yet.

When Granddad knocked on the door, Tom was the one who answered the door. He wore a red suit with a green tie and looked ridiculously merry.

"Hello! Did you see Jazmine's gift? I hadn't told her yet, she's been in the kitchen all day, it'll keep her distracted," Mr. DuBois said. Tom let us in and I followed him into the living room, where Abby and Alex were watching _Tangled_ in the living room.

"Did you guys get Abby a new DVD?" I asked Tom.

"Actually, Jazmine got it for Alex. He hugged her and said thank you, he hadn't really talked in almost a year…I wondered what she did to get him to speak," Tom explained.

_Hmm…she took my advice and did a theory. Smart move_, I thought.

"What chu thinking about Huey?" Riley asked me. I told him that I was going to give Michelle a chance, he just shrugged me off and called me a stupid ass nigga.

Dinner was soon served and besides me, everybody enjoyed the cooking of Rachael and Jazmine. Jazmine made me a special vegan dish, which I thought was weird due to the fact that she probably hated me. I kept looking at it…did she poison it or something?

"Baby girl, I got something for you too," Mr. Freeman said as he passed Jazmine a red wrapped Christmas gift. Hold up…he didn't give Riley and I shit and we're his grandsons. Good thing Riley said what I was thinking.

"What the hell, Granddad? We yo grandsons!" Riley shouted.

"Ya'll living under my room and you still alive. That's better than a Christmas gift," Granddad responded.

"That's bullshit, Granddad," Riley said with arms folded. He got Abby and Alex stocking caps filled with toys, candies, and other treats. Rachael placed them in their rooms until later. Jazmine's gift turned out to be a silver necklace with an actual emerald pendant. Wait a minute…wasn't that—

"Wasn't that Grandma's?" I asked. Everybody turned to me and then the jacket.

"Mr. Freeman," Jazmine said amazed. "You shouldn't have, I'm not a relative—"

"Hush, baby girl. You got a special place in my heart and believe me, you deserve that necklace," Granddad said. "You'll make some boy happen one day. Jazmine nodded and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Freeman," she said. Tom helped Jazmine put the necklace on and it hit her perfectly. After dinner, Tom turned the porch light on and everybody went outside where Jazmine finally saw her new car.

"Why don't you take it for a spin," Tom said after Jazmine finished bouncing up and down like she used to do when she was ten.

"OK!" she said. Tom gave her the keys and she did not yet ran over towards her new ride. Riley followed behind her, calling the front seat. I had gotten into the backseat and realized that with my Afro, I barely fit in the back.

After driving around on the snow-ridden streets, we finally pulled back into the DuBois driveway and Riley was the first one out.

"Jazmine—"

"Save it Freeman, I shouldn't doubt what you do and what you don't do," she said. "I don't like Caesar, but if you feel like you want to give it a go with Michelle, then I'll back you up and tell you everything you're doing wrong." Something about what she said didn't feel right, it felt completely wrong. Jazmine was closer to me as a friend than anybody else...I shouldn't be with Michelle. I should've been with Jazmine.

"Goodnight, Jazmine." I got out the car and walked back across the street. I didn't see Jazmine again until New Year's Eve.

—Break—

_Setting_: 1500 Wuncler Ave-Uptown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: December 31ST, 2010

_Time_: 9:30 P.M.

By the time New Year's Eve came, Cindy's party was in full swing. I came with Riley, Caesar, and Michelle. Michelle and I haven't made our relationship official, but she knew that something was going on. After Christmas, I spent more time with her and she got to know me, though she didn't know anything about my parents. Jazmine left earlier in the morning, Cindy probably needed her help setting up. Cars was parked around Cindy's house and some were even across the street and in the next parking lot over. It was hard to find a space.

"I can't wait to meet your girlfriend, Riley," Michelle said. Riley did not like Michelle, Michelle an older version of ten-year-old Jazmine. The Jazmine who would always cling to me, cry at every little thing, and who was always bubbly. She didn't believe everything a person would say, but she loved _Hello Kitty_ and had the clutch to prove it. She wore a pair of jeans with a red blouse and pleather boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked happy that she was going to a party filled with seniors.

"Bitch, calm yo ass. Ceez keep an eye on your cuz man," Riley said as he knocked on the door.

"Riley, she's just excited," Caesar said in protest. He was ready to see Jazmine again, even if Jazmine wasn't going to have it. Caesar just never gave up. The door opened and we saw that it was Jazmine. She wore pants made from pure leather with a deep purple blouse and black high heels. She ass fit perfectly in those pants, Caesar, Riley, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Where's Cindy?" Riley asked breaking out of the girl's trance.

"Inside, not looking at my ass," she said. Jazmine moved to the side as we walked inside. Snoop Dogg blasted on the stereo surround sound and seniors were either eating, drinking, making out, or dancing on the dance floor. Riley found Cindy on the dance floor and immediately grinded on her white ass. I shook my head as Michelle grabbed my arm, ushering me towards the dance floor. Caesar wanted to dance with Jazmine, but Jazmine found another dance partner and was currently grinding against him seductively. I didn't like that and neither did Caesar.

* * *

When it became closer to midnight, things started calming down. At 11:55, Cindy made the announcement.

"Aight, bitches it's almost midnight! Get together with ur boo and snuggle up!" She started making out with Riley after her little announcement…I shook my head in shame.

The only thing edible was the vegetables that weren't dipped in ranch. Everything else on the table made me sick.

"Hey, Freeman." I turned around and saw Jazmine behind me.

"You look good," I told her.

"Thanks," she said. "So how are things with Michelle?"

"It's only been a week."

"Wanna go outside?"

"Yeah." She followed me out towards the balcony, where there were no noises and I could hear my breathing. She smelled of strawberries again…Michelle smelled like peaches.

"Who was that guy you were dancing with earlier?"

"Huey, he's just a guy. Nothing special. You need to tell your homeboy to back off, I'm getting tired of it."

"I'll talk to him when he's not hung over…I'll talk to him Sunday. So how's Alex?"

"He can't wait for his lessons."

"So he's more interactive?"

"He is around me."

"You do have that charm…that's one thing I hope will never, ever go away." She looked at me just as fireworks started popping.

"Hey, happy New Year, Freeman." Here it was…the moment where I can just dump Michelle and admit my feelings for Jazmine. All I needed was that one kiss.

"**HUEY, THERE YOU ARE**!" And just like that, Michelle came outside and kissed me. Strawberries were better than peaches. When Michelle stopped kissing me, Jazmine headed back inside.

**DAMNNNN! NOW IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO GO LIKE THIS…I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING TOTALLY DIFFERENT! I WANTED HUEY AND JAZ TO KISS, BUT I LIKE TOYING AROUND WITH YOU PEOPLE. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE BOX BELOW! **


	6. Alexander and Michael

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: I would like the point out that my OCs and their personalities come from my head and if I happen to use your real name by accident, then I'm totally sorry! Maybe next time I'll use an unusual name.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**! MY HUSBAND AARON McGRUDER DOES!**

* * *

_Setting_: Rm. #101 Kindergarten Floor-J. Edgar Hoover Elementary, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: January 24TH, 2011

_Time_: 12:30 P.M.

Chapter Six

Alexander and Michael

_Alexander DuBois_…

"Alright, class. Its time for Arts and Crafts and today we're cutting out shapes! Everybody come up get a pair of scissors and two pieces of construction paper!" My teacher, Mrs. Perkins was perkier than usual today, I think she was really trying to get us interested in Arts and Crafts. I got up from my seat and picked up a pair of pink scissors along with two pieces of pink construction paper. I see that somebody was up the night before tracing shapes on the construction paper. I sat back down next to Abby, who was rolling her eyes.

"Why can't you get normal colors…like black," she said. I looked over and saw that she had gotten her favorite colors, blue and purple. Her room was blue and purple.

"Because you can see the shapes better through the light colors…and I like pink," I told her.

"I know you do, you faggot," she responded. Jazmine told me over Christmas Break that I needed defense lessons from Huey Freeman, who was scarier than my school principal. She said that the reason I liked the things girls like was because I was a homosexual. It explained a lot, including why everybody in class even my own _twin_ made fun of me everyday. I've only had three lessons with Huey Freeman so far and he said I was a fast learner.

"Jazmine said you're not suppose to call me that," I said. "She says that everybody's suppose to be proud of the person that you are."

"So your proud to know that your never going to get married?" Abby asked me. "Your so fucking stupid, Alexander."

"Abigail DuBois! You know your not suppose to be swearing! Get in timeout right now!" Abby glared at me before she got up and went over to the timeout corner. Uh-oh. I knew that glare anywhere. Time to put those lessons to the test.

It wasn't until the middle of recess when Abby appeared outside. I was playing on the swings when I felt a kick on my back, making me scream and fall into the sand.

"You fucking faggot bitch! You made me get timeout!" she shouted, making the kindergarten class look over at us. OK, this shit was starting to get annoying. I got up and turned to face my twin.

"I didn't make you get something you deserved," I told her. She was about to punch me, but I caught her fist with the palm of my hand, just like Huey showed me. The kids around us gasped. She then used her left hand to punch me, but I twisted her arm, making her scream in pain. She tried to kick me, but I blocked her foot with my right leg. I pushed her off me. She was mad now, so I ran. She started running after me and when she caught up to me, she pulled on the back of my shirt collar, pulling me towards her.

Her, along with two of her friends started beating me up. Being outnumbered, the only thing I could go is cry and over my face with my hands so they wouldn't blind me. They punched me, kicked me, tore my shirt to pieces so they could punch me in the stomach, but it was Abby who turned me over and stomped on my back with her feet. That was the last thing I felt before blacking out.

—Break—

_Setting_: Senior Parking Lot-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 1:15 P.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

Something felt wrong…I felt it ever since lunch, it was a lingering feeling that took over my body. I couldn't concentrate in my afternoon class and was glad when the bell sounded, letting the seniors and juniors who took AP classes go home. I hung out in the senior parking lot with Cindy, the two of us were watching Huey and Michelle. She was cute and she was smart, but she was so damn annoying. It was like looking through a mirror, she hung around Huey like cat with claws. When they were close to Dorothy, they started making out. Huey _**HATES**_PDA and he tried to get her off him, but she started opening the door and he just gave up. The back windows were foggy within seconds. Cindy and I just watched, our mouths were agape. This was so wrong…maybe this was the bad feeling I had.

"What does she see in him?" I asked Cindy.

"I don't know, she's so fucking annoying. She told me the other day that I couldn't hang out with him because I'm best friends with you and apparently she doesn't want you two together," Cindy said. Well, she wasn't going to be happy to know that Huey has been giving Alex defense lessons every Tuesday since Christmas Break ended. I don't think Huey has told her yet, she's been sucking his face since New Year's.

"She likes _Twilight_," Cindy said hopefully. I laughed at that statement, I hated that series. Maybe that's where she got her lessons on romance from…that whole series sucked. "You know what you need to do…you need to toy with him. Gurl, if yo ass started dressing like a grown ass woman like you did on break, then you be able to lure him away from her."

"Cindy, you know I can't do that. I'd rather play it fair," I said. A moment later, my phone started ringing and I looked at the Caller ID on my Samsung Galaxy S. It was Dad…this was bad.

"Hey, Dad," I said my hands shaking.

"Jazmine, you need to come down to the hospital right now…Alex got beaten up while he was at school this morning!" Dad cried into the phone. I looked at Cindy.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?" she asked me.

Tears started coming down my eyes. "Dad, is he OK?"

"Jazmine, I'm going to be honest with you…I don't know," Dad said. "Just hurry and get down here, OK?" I hung up and the phone and started crying, Cindy leaning in for a hug.

"What's wrong, girl?" she said.

"Alex is in the hospital, Dad said that he got beaten up while he was in school this morning and he doesn't know if he's gonna make it!" I cried, my heart breaking into every little piece possible.

"Damn," Cindy said. "Come on, I'll drive you up there and stay with you, OK?" I nodded and got in the passenger side of my car. I was glad Cindy's car was in the shop this week, I didn't want her to come with me if she didn't know how long we were gonna be in the hospital for.

"Aye, yo Cindy! What's wrong with Jazzy?" Riley called as Cindy helped me inside.

"Alex is in the hospital, he had gotten beaten up while he was in school this morning," Cindy explained. "Imma stay with Jazzy and her fam for a while…I'll call you later." I watched as Cindy gave Riley a hug before getting in the car and driving off towards Wuncler Memorial Hospital.

* * *

_Setting_: Emergency Waiting Area-Emergency Room-Wuncler Memorial Hospital, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 1:30 P.M.

When Cindy and I arrived at Wuncler Memorial Hospital, I broke down again. I didn't want to go inside, this wasn't happening. I had a deep connection to that little boy, if something happened to him then I would never forgive the person who did this. I already know who it could've possibly be, but would Abby really do that? Would she really beat her brother until he was unconscious. Cindy had to literally pull me out of the car and she held me as the two of us walked inside the busy hospital. Wuncler Memorial Hospital was probably one of the most pristine hospitals in Maryland, it was always busy with staff and patients and their food wasn't half bad because it came from a Subway that was built downstairs. Personally, I don't eat Subway, but depending on how long we would be in here…I would have to eat sooner or later.

I told the receptionist where my family was and she gave us the floor, it was the second floor. I wanted to throw up as we walked, I hoped I'd make it there without crying again, but that was out of the questions as my emerald eyes starting tearing up again. After a few minutes, we finally made it over to where Dad and Rachael was. Abby was there too, but she wasn't as panicky as Dad and Rachael was. She looked guilty instead, something told that my intuition was right and she was involved in Alex's beating.

"Jazmine, Cindy. I'm glad you two are here," Dad said giving me a hug. I hugged him back and for the first time since I came back, I cried in my Dad's arms.

Around 3:30, I decided to confront Abby while Cindy was downstairs getting something to eat from Subway. No matter the situation, Cindy always managed to stay hungry. I told her to get me a six-inch chicken mariana and I told her that I'd tried to eat it. I sat down beside her and gave her my best Huey-inspired glare.

"I didn't do anything to him!" she said at once. "He got me in trouble, so I beat him up during recess. And it wasn't only me, it was two other girls."

"Your friends, perhaps," I said. She was about protest, but already knowing how much trouble she was in, she nodded. "So because he gets you in trouble, you beat him up?"

"No, it's because he's gay. If he was normal than we wouldn't be in here now," she said.

"He's still your brother! Your suppose to protect him instead of treating him like shit everyday because you want to to be a bully! You know better!" I shouted at her. She hung her head and I kept from punching her.

"You need to tell them what you did, if you confess now then _maybe_ they won't be so hard on you," I told her in finality. Before she could even get up, we heard Rachael screaming. She was nine months pregnant and from the looks of it, it looked as though she would have her baby. I rushed over towards her.

"Jazmine, go get a doctor! She's going into labor!"

After Rachael was taken upstairs to the Maternity floor and Dad stayed with her, it was nobody but Cindy, Abby, and I. Abby looked even more guilty after I spoke to her and Cindy was trying to get me to eat. This wasn't my day, first the whole situation with Alex and now Rachael was going into labor. I was tired of waiting, I wanted answers on my little brother. The elevator doors opened and I saw Huey and Riley come out. Cindy and Riley started making out as Huey sat down beside me.

"How are you holding up?" he asked me.

"There's no news on him yet and Rachael went into labor," I said. "I'm not holding up pretty well, Freeman. I honestly want to escape reality, but I know that I can't. This is really happening, I'm really waiting for my brother to either survive or die and I'm about have a new siblings…its so surreal."

Huey wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug, something I never thought of him to do. He smelled of fresh rain and I inhaled it all in. I started crying again, not only because Alex, but because Michelle took the one person I couldn't have.

"Jazmine?" I let go of him and ran over to Cindy, hugging her tighter than I had all day.

Around 7:30, Dad was back with us while Rachael was preparing for give birth for the last time. Hopefully. Huey and Riley decided to stay, but I couldn't talk to Huey. I couldn't even sit beside him, so Riley kept him company while Cindy made sure I was alright. A doctor finally came out, his teal scrubs was covered in dark red blood. Dad walked over towards him.

"Mr. DuBois…after a long procedure…your son is going to be alright. He's stable and he's awake, though he's in a state of shock and won't say a word. You and your daughters can go in and see him," the doctor said. "And might I recommend therapy?" Dad nodded as Abby, he, and I headed down the hall towards Alex's hospital room. He was in one of those kid's hospital rooms, the walls were painted a pale yellow and you could see a banner of circus animals that was around the ceiling of the room. Alex was awake and he had a few bruises on his arms and face.

"Alex, hey son," Dad said. Alex looked up at us with wide eyes, Abby was hiding behind Dad's legs. Alex looked over at me and smiled, I smiled too back and walked over and hugged him. Dad moved to the side and Alex finally saw his twin sister. He buried his face in my shirt, he started crying the moment he spotted her. I looked Abby, who had her head hung.

"Alex, I'm sorry," she said. Dad looked confused as Abby sat on the bed beside him.

"Get away from me!" he cried as he moved further away from her. "Get away!"

"Abby, what's going on?" Dad asked her.

Alex spoke up. "She and her friends outnumbered me and beat me up until I blacked out! Get her away from me!"

"I'm sorry, Alexander!"

"I hate you, Abigail! Stay away from me!" Dad looked over at her.

"Is this true?" He spoke in a voice that I've never heard him say, it was so firm and so scary. Abby nodded. "I'm so disappointed in you Abigail. Wait outside, I'll considered your punishment when we get home." The little girl ran out the doctor room and Alexander finally let go of me, though he was still crying. Dad sighed and followed his second daughter out the room.

—Break—

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: February 1ST, 2011

_Time_: 12:00 P.M.

Rachael ended up giving birth to another boy, whom she named Michael James DuBois. His middle name was the boy version of Jazmine, so in a way she named him after me. She and Alex came home a week later, both had fully recovered. I took Alex back to the house since he still couldn't be around Abby without him bursting into tears. Even though I wanted Abby to be punished for what she did, I knew that punishment wasn't really the answer. After talking about it with Dad and Rachael, they both agreed to sign the twins up for therapy sessions. They would go every Friday after school and I volunteered to take them since Dad and Rachael would be busy with Michael. Michael looked a lot like Dad, he had none of Rachael's facial features, but I guess that was probably because the baby was still a newborn.

After everything seemed settled in the house and Michael was asleep, I was downstairs in my room doing my weekend homework and I couldn't help but think about Huey. I heard a knock on my door and the revolutionist himself appeared in my doorframe. I hadn't spoken to Huey since I hugged him, but that was only because I needed to figure out some things about our…special friendship.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated babies," I said.

"I do, but Granddad and Riley are at it again so…its either your place or the Hill," he said. "Can I come in this time or are you going to slam the door in my face?"

"Come in," I said. "I wanted to talk to you anyway." Huey came in and I closed the door partial way so I wouldn't have no interruptions from the twins. Unlike most siblings, they understood the meaning of the word 'boundaries'.

"Look, about last week, I don't know—"

"Forget about that, it was just a hug and I was on emotions overload that day," I told him. "I'm ready to talk about Virginia now." He sat down on the bed and waited for my story.

"We arrived in Virginia the night after my Mom dragged away from Woodcrest and I was truly sad, I didn't talk to her the car ride. The first house we arrived in reminded me of this house, it wasn't that big but it was near a good school and I easily made friends. Mom started a job at Allen, Allen, Allen & Allen and everything felt right. We stayed in that house until my sophomore year of high school. Apparently, Mom went back to her whoring ways, she was fucking this guy on our couch in the living room and I walked in on them. Mom got fired two weeks later.

"We had no choice but to move, Mom's new job couldn't handle the mortgage payments and come on, we're in a fucking recession. We moved into a house in a bad neighborhood, where Mom put her prostitution and drug-dealing skills into play. She started dealing marijuana and was notorious when it came to fucking guys at our house. Sometimes, I would hear her doing it and it was disgusting! She started growing what she sold and when I had really bad day…I would come home and smoke it. I stopped after a while, I started getting sick from the fumes. In my junior year, I had gotten a job at Barnes and Noble in customer service and I learned that as long as I could stay out, I could escape reality.

"By this point, Mom was already in and out of jail twice. The third time she got caught, they would have no choice but to send her to jail for good and send me back to Woodcrest…to be here with Dad and his new family. She got caught on November 2ND, and got sent to jail on November 19TH and Dad came to get me. He was happy to have me back, but even after everything that's happened, I felt out of place. I can no longer escape reality here and now I'm just ready to get it over." I looked at Huey, who had nothing to say.

"That's my whole story," I told him. "Are you going to say anything?" He got up and before I could even stop him, he crashed his lips into mines. And just like that…I escaped reality, but at what cost?

**CLIFFHANGER! I LOVE BEING AN AUTHOR! SO WERE YOU SHOCKED BY MY TWIST? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NOW THAT 'THE KISS' HAS FINALLY HAPPENED? LET ME KNOW IN THE BOX BELOW!  
**


	7. True Love

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: Yes, I know "The Kiss" was an epic way to end the chapter, but now its time for more twist and turns! BOONDOCKS FIGHTING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**, BUT I WANT **_**IT'S A BLACK PRESIDENT, HUEY FREEMAN PART II!**_

* * *

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: February 1ST, 2011

_Time_: 12:15 P.M.

Chapter Seven

True Love

_Huey Freeman_…

She smelled like strawberries and when I kissed her, she tasted like fresh mint. She didn't stop me either…not like I thought she would. Her slim hands was entwined within my Afro and it only deepened our kiss. We would've gone farther, but there was a knock on the door.

"Jazmine?" It was one of the twins, specifically Alex. Jazmine stopped the kiss and cleared her throat before answering her brother.

"Yes, Alex?" she asked when her voice was normal.

"Can we go to the library, I want to get some books to read?" Jazmine looked at me, her eyes were telling me what the fuck did I just do?

"Sure, I'll meet you upstairs, OK?" Alex's little feet ran up the stairs and before I could say anything, Jazmine put her hand up. When she was sure he was gone, she punched me in the arm.

"You. Have. A. Girlfriend. Huey. Freeman!" she said in between punches.

"I was lost in transaction for a moment," I said as I held on her wrists so she wouldn't punch me again. She looked at me and the only thing I wanted to do was kiss her again, but I couldn't because she was right. Shit. Caesar was going to kill me.

"You shouldn't have kissed me, Huey," Jazmine said as she put her boots on. "And I shouldn't have kissed you back. We were both in the wrong."

"I can break up with Michelle!"

"No! No, you can't…not because you kissed me. If you want to break up with her, then do it for a good reason. You have to go," she said in finality. I nodded in agreement and grabbed my jacket, leaving her room. The moment I closed her door, I heard her cry and it took everything I had not to back inside and hold her in my arms. It killed me inside.

When I came back home, I saw that Riley was in the living room with Cindy. She was doing his hair, his Afro was almost as big as mines. I sat down on the other end of the couch and took out my newspaper, but I knew that the daily events couldn't distract me.

"Where were you?" Riley asked me though he had a feeling he already knew.

"Jazmine's, she wanted to talk," I said.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Riley asked. Cindy turned towards me, she was really nosy. I nodded and Cindy slapped me with her comb.

"Why did you do that?!" she asked me. "Now I need to see if she's OK?"

"Bitch, you ain't goin anywhere till my hair finished!" Riley shouted.

"She's at the library anyway," I spoke up, raising from my seat. "And I didn't mean to kiss her, it just happened, besides she doesn't want to see me anymore anyway." I got up and went upstairs, the only thing on my mind was hearing Jazmine cry and knowing that I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't her boyfriend and at this point…I didn't know if we were even friends.

—Break—

_Setting_: AP 012English-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: February 14TH, 2011

_Time_: 9:30 A.M.

One of the major holidays I hated with a passion was Valentine's Day, especially when the school tried to do something special for the students. Mr. Cooke—or as I called him, Samuel L. Jackson JR.—was wearing a bright red suit with a darker red tie and black dress shoes. His bald head was shining bright and he wore a smile on his face. He spent the entire time talking about _Romeo and Juliet_.

"So, who can tell me about this tragic love story?" he asked. Hands raised, but he called on Jazmine. She wore a pair of jeans with a red sweater and she had a red hair band in her hair. She wore black high heel boots and her black bomber jacket was hanging on the back of her chair. "Ms. DuBois."

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is the tragic tale of true love that could never be together. Both came from feuding families, but they loved each other so much they decide to run away and get married. When Romeo slays Juliet's cousin, Tybalt, he gets thrown in jail and Juliet pleads for help and receives a drug that'll put her in a deathlike coma for twenty-four hours. But, Romeo does not know this and he drinks a poison that kills him. When Juliet finds him dead after her coma, she takes her dagger and kills herself so she could be with Romeo. The death of their children ends the violent feud between the two families and that's why its known as one of the most tragic love stories in the world," she said.

"Yes, it's all very sad. Do you know what the term 'star-crossed lovers' mean?" Mr. Cooke asked her. She shook her head and Mr. Cooke smiled. "Finally, something you don't know, Ms. DuBois."

"Star-crossed lovers are a man and a woman who are so in love with each other, they are willing to do anything be together. They would even go as far as killing themselves…just like in _Romeo and Juliet_. They were destined to be together, from the moment Romeo laid his eyes on Juliet, but the only way they could be together was if they died together. Another example of star-crossed lovers is Tristan and Isolde. These tragic love stories can be used today…in modern life. Everybody in this room…whether man or woman has that true love whether you know it or not."

The bell rung soon after Mr. Cooke's lecture and Jazmine was the first one out of the classroom. We hadn't really spoken to each other since our kiss, we both had a feeling that if we spoke to each other we would end up making out. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the blur of red that hugged me tight, almost making me drop my books. Michelle wore a red _Hello Kitty_ dress with the Saniro character's face in the center. She even had a red bow on her head that was the same as _Hello Kitty_'s.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said as she hugged me tighter. "How's your classes going?"

"Fine," I told her. "Did you want me to walk you to class?" She nodded and wrapped her arm around mines as we started walking.

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

"Huey are you OK?" Michelle asked me as we passed through the students who were trying to get to class.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. Everything about her annoyed me, but I couldn't break up with her. She was my best friend's cousin…but I kissed Jazmine and I liked it. When we made it to Michelle's class, I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to my next class.

* * *

_Setting_: Media Center-Wuncler High School, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 1:35 PM

_Jazmine DuBois_…

"Hey." Bracing myself, I looked up from my book and saw the one person I didn't want to see. Huey Freeman. It was a free period for the AP seniors and all of us headed to the study hall to catch on homework that was due tomorrow and get a head start on today's homework. I hadn't seen Huey in almost two weeks, I figured the best way to stop thinking about him was not being around him. It didn't work, the only thing I kept thinking about is that damn kiss…the way our lips touched and how I automatically went in his hair. It felt so good, but so wrong. He had a girlfriend and even though she was annoying to the core, they were still dating. I knew I could never get a boyfriend, because Huey was the only person I really wanted and every time I see him now…I could only picture us making out.

"What?" I asked him.

"Give me a good reason to break up with Michelle," he said sitting down beside me. I looked at him. "Jazmine, I want to be with you."

"You can't be with me…not now," I told him honestly. I stood up and gathered my books, I wanted to move to another table.

"I'm not in love with her," Huey said following me.

"Then why are you dating her?" I asked him.

"Because I thought I could…forget…you." Tears welled in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Forget me, Huey. We all can't be truly happy." And with that, I walked out of the library and headed towards my car, where I could go home and forget Huey Freeman.

_Or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place, should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leaves nowhere_

* * *

_Setting_: 1500 Wuncler Ave-Uptown Woodcrest, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: March 15TH, 2011

_Time_: 3:30 P.M.

It's been over a month since I last heard from Huey Freeman and that's how I wanted it to be. He was happy with Michelle and I was happy being single. I hung out with Cindy when she wasn't on a date with Riley, and sometimes I hung out with Caesar. Caesar was starting to understand that I didn't like him, so I started hanging out with him again. I went to Cindy's basketball games and cheered for my best friend when she had games at home and then the two of us would go out for pizza and gossip about things around school. Whenever she was ready to mention that Michelle, I had to clear my throat and she went in another direction. Whenever I wasn't with Cindy or Riley, I was at home preparing for school. I decided to go to Georgetown University, only because it was closest to home and I had free use to the washing machine back at home on weekends. Dad was happy about this too, it was his alma mater.

It was now mid-March and Cindy and I were at her house. Spring break was next week and we were trying to figure out what to do. The senior class trip had already been decided way before I arrived, we were suppose to go to Great Wolf Lodge in Williamsburg. Seniors were suppose to book their rooms in advance and the first Monday in April was the last day. Cindy and I were booking a Family Suite, which included two queen sized beds, a full size bath, and a semi-private living room that had a TV inside. We would be there for three days/two nights. The trip was scheduled for April 22ND.

"Gurl I got it! We could go to Baltimore!" Cindy said—well more like shouted to me. I was in her kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to finish. She had that popcorn oil that made it extra buttery…just the way I liked it.

"We? Whose we?" I asked knowing perfectly well who 'we' included.

"Me, you, Riley, Caesar and…"

"I don't want her to come along," I said. "I don't want him to come along either, but you know Mr. Freeman won't let us go anywhere without Huey and unfortunately, his birthday already passed too, so he's the only adult. _He's eighteen_." Cindy thought about that.

"Maybe I could get Ceez to convince her to stay home for the week," Cindy said. "She don't need to be clingy and shit." I nodded as the popcorn finished in the microwave. As I put the popcorn oil on the popcorn, I heard Cindy talking to Caesar on her phone. After a few uh-huhs and a cool, Cindy hung up her phone. "Gurl, you got lucky. That clingy chick going to some spa in New York for the weekend with her mama and aunt. So we going to Baltimore."

I shook my head as I sat back down beside Cindy. She turned on the TV and we watched _Iron Man 2_ just as it came on. I couldn't pay attention to the movie though, even if Robert Downey Jr. was a handsome man. And believe me, he was a sexy man…but I couldn't shake Huey from my brain. I wanted him like never, everything bushy around me reminded me of that big Afro. When I played in his hair that one time, it felt soft like a big ball of cotton. I started sniffing and Cindy looked over at me.

"Do you still love Huey?"

The only thing I could do was nod. "Yes," I said softly.

"Alright bitch! We tried playing it your way and it didn't go nowhere! No we playing it my way!" Cindy said. She turned the TV off and I watched as she went underneath her couch and pulled out a portable SMARTboard. This is so weird.

"Cindy, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked her in bewilderment.

"Getting u yo man!" Cindy said. "Every bitch deserves to be happy, including you." I just stared at her before I started to laugh. Cindy is so damn dysfunctional.

**ALRIGHT, I KNOW ITS WEIRD BUT READ AND REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINITELY BE LONGER!**


	8. Spring Vacation

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: To those who was affected by Hurricane Sandy, then my thoughts are out to you. Throughout the course of this story, I am proud to say that I've reached 50 reviews! Thank you all so much for your support and this chapter is what I call the climax…everything is about to come out. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**!**

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: March 18TH, 2011

_Time_: 7:55 P.M.

Chapter Eight

Spring Vacation

_Huey Freeman_…

I was upstairs in my room when I heard a knock on my door. Tonight was the last night before we left for Baltimore and I was making sure I had everything I needed packed for the next week. Besides clothes and toiletries, this included things that kept me from getting bored such as books and my laptop. Unfortunately, just because we were on Spring Break didn't stop Mr. Cooke from giving us a five-page report that was due that Monday back. Knowing Jazmine, she probably finished it earlier without question. Nobody knew that girl's adrenaline like I did. I was putting my last notebook inside my second suitcase and the knock came again.

"Come in," I said. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Michelle walk in. I won't lie, our relationship has been rocky from the start, but that was especially the case because I kissed Jazmine and I've dreamed about her every night since. I never told Michelle that I kissed Jazmine…well, after tonight. My feelings for Jazmine have come to the point that if I don't do anything soon, then I would end up cheating with Michelle. I told myself that it was finally time to end it. She came in wearing a black jean skirt with a white tee and black sandals. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and her light brown eyes looked worried.

She sat down at my computer chair and waited for me to finish packing. I closed the locked my suitcase, the sounds it made were the only sounds you could hear throughout the house. Riley was out with Cindy and Granddad was out with Tom, another night of drinking I presumed. Taking a deep breath, I finally turned to her.

"Michelle, I can't do this anymore. I can't date you anymore," I told her bluntly. I wanted to get it all out on the table. "Last month, I realized that—"

"You love her, don't you? Jazmine DuBois," she interrupted. Normally, I hated it when people did that, but this would be a rare exception. I nodded my head and I sat down beside her. "I moved here around the same time as Caesar and when he came over, he always talked about you and Jazmine. He always talked about how the two of you would always argue about every little thing. And then he would tell me that when she left, you weren't the same. You acted the same and did everything that you would usually do, but you hated being by yourself. You loved her before you even knew it and I just thought that…I just thought that you had forgotten your feelings for her and wanted to date somebody else."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should've never thought of dating you…but I was mad at her and—"

"You decided to date me to get back at her? I hate being played Huey and that's exactly what you did. I hope you and Jazmine are happy together, and don't worry…I won't let Caesar kill you." She got up and kissed me one last time, before leaving my room and closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed, I knew that I made the right decision.

—Break—

_Setting_: The Waterfront Hotel, College Park; Baltimore, Maryland

_Date_: March 19TH, 2012

_Time_: 9:45 A.M.

The next morning, the five of us left for Maryland while Michelle was in New York with Caesar's mom and aunt. I sat in the back with Caesar and Riley while Jazmine was chattering up front with Cindy, her face was glowing as she talked about what her newborn brother did the other day. Caesar was quiet throughout the ride, he wouldn't even look at me. My guess was that Michelle told him what happened the night before…I just hoped that she kept her word and he decided not to kill me. The ride was longer to me than anybody else.

I couldn't relax with Caesar glaring at me and the smell of strawberries wafting around my nose. I was glad when we entered Baltimore, because Cindy finally stopped at a nearby rest area and everybody—except me—enjoyed eating breakfast sandwiches with hash brown patties and orange juice. I just had some fresh fruit to go with my orange juice.

After everybody had their fill of food, Cindy drove everybody towards the Waterfront Hotel, which was just by the Potomac River. Below the hotel was a beach area which families were crowding around with their umbrellas and beach supplies. A lifeguard stood by in his highchair.

The inside of the three-star hotel had an oceanic-theme to it, with its hardwood floors, teal painted walls, and beige couches in the lounge. The tables and end tables was crafted from the same hardwood as the floor and the front desk was crafted from a lighter wood, probably representing sand. The woman at the front desk was white, typically, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a black pencil-thin skirt that reached pasted her thigh with a white blouse and a pair of black heels.

"Hello and welcome to the Waterfront Hotel. We have a recreation center with an indoor and outdoor pool, five-star restaurant that takes care of your breakfast, lunch, and dinner needs, room service for that late night snack, and as you can tell are exactly 2.5 miles down from the beach. How may I help you today?" she asked.

"We would like to book some rooms here for the next week," Jazmine said.

"Alright, are the five of you sharing one room?" the woman asked.

"No," Jazmine said. "We want two doubles and a single."

"We can offer you that," the woman stated. "So whose sleeping with who?"

"Huey, you and Caesar sharing a room like gay niggas?" Riley asked me.

"No," Caesar said. "I'll take the single if Jazmine and Huey share." I saw Jazmine's cheeks turn red, she was not ready for this and neither was I.

"If its alright with Jazmine," I said.

"Yeah, its fine. So can we get the doubles and the single, please?" Jazmine asked the woman at the front desk. She nodded and Jazmine handed her the money we collected to pay for the week at the hotel. After processes everything, she gave us our keycards and we headed towards the fourth floor where all of our rooms were. After dropping Caesar off in a room that wasn't that far off from us, Jazmine and I headed towards the first room while Riley and Cindy went through the second door.

To Jazmine, the room was amazing. The walls were painted a sky blue, with drawings of a tree branch surrounding the room. The bed was made up with soft, white bed sheets and a white comforter that was properly folded towards the foot of the bed. There was a balcony, bathroom, and mini kitchen. The balcony had a table for two as did the small table in the living room.

Jazmine set her bags down and sat down on the bed, taking her sandals off and laying down on the right side of the bed.

"Your tired?" I asked her. "You were talking to Cindy throughout the ride?"

"Yeah, but I'm still tired because of Mikey. He kept all of us last night, he couldn't get to sleep until ten and then he woke up at two because he was hungry and he didn't go back to sleep until three-thirty. So how were you and Caesar going to share this room?" she asked me.

"We were going to spar for the bed," I said.

"Why is he mad at you?" she asked me as she fluffed the pillows behind her.

"I broke up with Michelle last night…I told her what happened between us," I told her silently. She looked up at me, crossing her legs so she could sit Indian-style. She wore a pair of blue-denim jean shorts with a white tee that had her favorite Korean Pop idol CL (Lee Chaerin) on the back. Her hair was puffy today and tied in its usual ponytail.

"I'm sorry if I was the cause of your breakup," she said.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I set my bags down. "You can have the bed if you want and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Freeman, we're sharing the bed. No ifs, ands, or buts about it," she said as she laid down on the bed. "Right now though, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep so you can explore if you want." But I didn't, the moment she closed her emerald-green eyes, I unpacked my belongings before heading out wondering about the dreams that goes on in her head.

—Break—

_Setting_: RM#. 309-The Waterfront Hotel, College Park; Baltimore, Maryland

_Date_: March 25TH, 2011

_Time_: 8:37 A.M.

"**JAZZY! JAZZY, WAKE UP!**" Cindy MacPhearson was going to be the death of me…if I didn't kill her first. Jazmine and I were asleep when I heard Cindy's loud ass voice through the other side. Jazmine lifted her head and I growled into the pillow. I knew today was Jazmine's birthday, but that still didn't give Cindy the right to bang on her door like that. Jazmine was turning eighteen the day before we headed back to Woodcrest. My week at the Waterfront Hotel consisted of spending time with Riley when he wasn't with Cindy, spending time with Jazmine when she was in the room, and avoiding Caesar at all cost. He was mad that I broke up with Michelle and according to Jazmine, he spent the entire week in his room except when Cindy had to figuratively kick his door down and force him to get some air and eat.

Today, Jazmine would be turning eighteen and I got her a birthday gift, which I would be giving to her later when we all would head downstairs to eat at the Waterfront Hotel. I unwrapped my arms from her waist as she got up and went to the door, telling Cindy to wait outside while she got dressed for their girls day together. This would not be any different from any other day, the two would be shopping and going to a day spa for manicures and pedicures. After telling Cindy to quiet down, I watched as Jazmine got her outfit for the day together.

She had two colors she considered to be her favorites, crimson red because they made her eyes pop and emerald-green because they were the same color as her eyes. Today, she wore a dark blue leggings that could come close to a pair of skinny jeans and a crimson red halter top dress. She took a shower and changed in the bathroom and when she emerged, she put her favorite strawberry-scented lotion on her arms and feet before heading out the door with her purse and phone.

I wanted to sleep longer, but the smell of strawberries woke me right up. I decided to get dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Along the way, I saw Caesar's door open. He was listening to music and stopped when he saw me. He then nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"You start dating Jazzy yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Been busy."

"You love her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop wasting time before she meets somebody else, the last thing you two need is one of you wasting time," Caesar said. "We cool?"

"Yeah. Is Michelle OK?"

"She'll live, she takes after me after all." We bumped fists and made our way downstairs for breakfast, it was as though we never stopped being friends.

* * *

_Setting_: The Waterfront Restaurant-The Waterfront Hotel, College Park; Baltimore, Maryland

_Time_: 7:45 P.M.

I didn't see Jazmine again until later on that night when everybody met downstairs for dinner at the Waterfront Hotel. Since we were guests of the hotel, we got a 30% discount, which made the cost more bearable. Jazmine was also getting her birthday gifts while we were having dinner. Riley got her two pairs of Apple Bottoms jeans with matching shirts and a pair of black and gold Converse sneakers and Caesar gave her a sacred copy of his music demo. The other copy he would send out when he graduated from school in June. Cindy ended up giving her the Victoria's Secret Love Spell fragrance collection and lingerie. Jazmine blushed as she placed it back inside the trademark pink bag and Cindy turned to me.

"What did you get her Kovu?" she asked me.

"Don't call me that," I said as I took a small, black velvet box out of my pocket and handed it to her. I had gotten her a pair of teardrop emerald-green earrings that matched the pendant that Granddad gave her for Christmas. It took me forever to find them and they arrived by mail the Monday before the trip.

"Huey, you didn't have to get me anything at all," I said.

"I wanted too, so please open it," Huey said. She looked at me before opening the earrings and gasping when she opened the box.

"Oh, my God…Huey," she said with a smile. Riley took the box from her and looked it over.

"Nigga, how can you afford these on your salary?!" Riley asked.

"I saved my money, that's how!" I said taking the earrings out of his hands and handing them back to Jazmine. "At least I didn't have to steal Granddad's credit card."

"Thank you, Huey," she said with a smile. I smirked as a waitress came over with a piece of strawberry cheesecake that had a candle in the center.

"This is for you, it's on the house by the Waterfront staff," she said lighting the candle. "Enjoy." When she was gone, Jazmine blew out her candle and started eating it with the help of Cindy, who kept putting her fork over.

* * *

After we ate, we all headed back to our rooms for our last night. I wanted to make sure everything was packed in my suitcase and I ended up helping Jazmine with whatever she needed. In honestly, she would probably needed another suitcase for all the stuff she brought throughout the week while she was shopping with Cindy.

"Thank you for my earrings, Huey," she said as I helped her close her suitcase.

"Don't worry about it," I said. After her suitcase snapped shut, I felt her hand brush up against mine. "Jazmine, I—"

She leaned over and kissed me on the lips, shutting me up. "I love you too, Freeman." I kissed her back and this time, there were no distractions and nothing was holding me back. She was finally mines.

**FINALLY I AM DONE! WELL, NOT DONE WITH THE STORY BUT DONE WITH THE CHAPTER BECAUSE IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS OUT. I WANTED EVERYTHING TO BE **_**JUST**_** RIGHT. READ AND REVIEW IN THE BOX BELOW!**


	9. Prom and Graduation

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: FINAL TWO! This is one of the last two chapters in **_**Chasing Pavements**_**! Thank you all for you support through the good times and bad times between Huey and Jazmine. I couldn't have made this story without your support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_**! MY HUSBAND AARON McGRUDER DOES!**

* * *

_Setting_: The Hill-Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: May 6TH, 2011

_Time_: 1:13 P.M.

Chapter Nine

Prom and Graduation

_Jazmine DuBois_…

Spring came to Woodcrest like a forgotten friend, bringing clear skies and smells of fresh flowers polluted the air. The grass and leaves restored its bright green color and the winter coats were starting to be put away. For seniors at Wuncler High School, school was starting to come to an end. Not even the AP teachers had nothing else to teach, we all passed our exams and we got into our dream schools. Classes now consisted of attendance and then we could do whatever we wanted, as long as we looked like we were working to the principal and assistant principal, who often showed us to the parents whose child deserved to be in AP hell. We still got out at 1:00 and we were home ten minutes later. Huey stopped giving rides to Riley, it was a lesson that he had to get used to catching the bus…he'd have to do it until he got his own car anyway.

Prom was coming up and the theme was A Night to Remember. I loved prom even if I didn't go during my junior year because of my mother. This year, I was going and this year, I would have a date. Huey and I have dated since March and I learned a few things about dating somebody like Huey. First off, you have be _cautious_ about his vegan needs, which meant when we went out there would have be a vegan section unless he wasn't going to beat. Another thing, he might be a cold, heartless bastard at times, but deep, deep, deep down…he's a teddy bear. Third thing, revolutionists are totally romantics so expect if not the best…the next best thing. Lastly—and maybe this is because this is my own opinion—revolutionists are amazing kisser.

Huey and I were at the Hill after school let out and I tried to think about the best way to ask him about prom…I knew how much he hated going to parties. I decided to wing it.

"Huey," I said rubbing his forearm with my index finger. He looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow at me. I expected this. "I want to go to prom."

"Then go," he said wrapping his other arm around me.

"I want to go with you," I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"No, I hate suits and I hate parties," he responded. I've ready for this and by prepare, I mean that it was time to be persuasive. I sat in his lap and turned to face him. "Jazmine, this isn't going to work."

"What's not going to work?" I asked as I begun kissing his neck.

"You persuading me to go to prom with you, its not going to work," Huey said. He moaned as my fingers begun to play in his hair, he loved that. I faced him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not mad," I said. "I'm just sad that we won't be able to see our friends one last time before graduation." I kissed his neck one more time before my lips met his, I'm glad I wore my strawberry lip gloss today. It drove him crazy when I wore something with the scent of strawberry that he could taste or smell. He hungrily kissed me back, our tongues playing the usual game of cat and mouse and my hips were grinding on his member.

"You've…gotten…sneakier…DuBois," he said in between kiss after kiss. I just kissed him more in response. "I hate you."

"Baby, don't lie," I said as my forehead rested against his.

"I'll take you to the prom, OK?" he asked with another kiss. I smiled before our lips met again for another game of cat and mouse. I loved winning.

* * *

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 2:54 P.M.

I was watching _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_ with the twins when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Riley, his hair was just as huge as Huey's. I had to take a double take just to make sure it wasn't Huey…it wasn't.

"What the hell," I said as I let him in.

"Look, Cindy working today and I need my head done and don't you be thinking about making out with me because I ain't yo boyfriend," Riley said. "So can you hook yo future brother-in-law up or what?"

"Huey and I aren't getting married, number one. I guess I can hook you up, but I charge $50," I told him. He looked at me in disbelief.

"$50?! Bitch you lost yo mind," Riley said. I kicked him in his right leg and he screamed in pain.

"Its fifty and you know better than to swear in front of the twins!" I shouted.

"Alright, Jazzy," he said as he sat down beside Alexander, who was giggling.

"What you laughing at?" Riley asked him as I headed downstairs to get the same products that I used on Huey's head. When I came back upstairs, Riley was on the floor nursing his injured leg. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

"It didn't hurt that bad," I mumbled under my breath as I got started on his head. Just like his brother, his Afro was big and soft. It felt like cotton and it proved that boys had the softest hair imaginable.

"You and Huey going to prom?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just like you and Cindy. You finna put up some money for a limo or a car," I said as I put some Olive Oil hair grease into the palm of my hair and started greasing his hair.

"Yeah, me and Cindy gotta look sharp," Riley said. "You betta not make my hair smell fruity."

"You need a haircut," I told him as I started braiding.

"He—Heck no! You don't tell Huey no crap like that," Riley said. "I bet you smile every time I mention Huey."

"Shut up," I said as my cheeks turned pink.

"Cindy said you was talking about him during lunch yesterday," Riley said.

"Oh how I'm going to miss you next fall," I said sarcastically.

"I know you are, you gonna see me at Christmas though," Riley said. I ignored him and kept working. When I finally finished with Riley hair, he paid me my fifty bucks and _The Lion King II_ had gone off, giving the twins free rein to play upstairs in their room. I got my laptop from my bedroom and set up in the kitchen, I wanted to find a reasonable dress that was emerald-green or crimson red. Hopefully, it'll be emerald-green so I could wear my necklace and earrings. When the front door opened, I saw that it was Dad. Rachael was still at work, which left me on baby-sitting duties with the twins and baby Mikey.

"Hey, Dad," I said looking up from my laptop.

"Hello, Jazmine. How was everything today?" he asked me.

"Fine, I did Riley's hair while the twins were watching a movie and now they're playing in their rooms while Michael's sleeping," I said with a smile. "Cindy and I are going dress shopping tomorrow, Huey asked me to prom."

"That's great! I'm glad that you and Huey are finally getting along," Dad said with a smile.

"You know we're dating, don't you?" I asked Dad, my eyebrow raised like Huey's.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've been dating for two and a half months…we've been dating since we got back from Baltimore," I told him.

"Ohh…well that's lovely honey, I'm very happy for the both of you," Dad said, but he looked as though he wasn't fine with it.

"Your fine with this, aren't you, Dad?"

"Angel, I'm perfectly OK with it. If I want you to date anybody, then I'm glad that its Huey Freeman," Dad said. "Do you mind getting started on dinner? Rachael called and said that she's going to be working overtime tonight."

"Sure," I said closing my laptop. As I started fixing dinner, I wondered if Dad really was OK with the fact that I'm dating Huey Freeman.

—Break—

_Setting_: Men's Warehouse, Uptown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: May 13TH, 2011

_Time_: 4:15 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

It's been a week since I asked Jazmine to prom and she finally told me the color of her dress even though I already knew that it was going to be emerald-green. She told me to get a black tux with an emerald-green vest and a white dress shirt. She even texted me the exact shade of emerald-green that she wanted me to get…she even asked me if she could come to Men's Warehouse with me, but I refused her offer because Riley and Caesar were coming with me. Riley was getting sky blue to match Cindy's dress, but his suit was going to be white instead of black and Caesar was getting a traditional suit since he was going stag. As we were getting measured, Riley and Caesar couldn't stop laughing because my tailor was trying to figure out how to make my Afro apart of my suit.

"You don't have to measure the Afro," I said through gritted teeth.

"As you wish," he said with an exasperated sigh. He took his measuring tape and went in the back, letting us have a look around.

"Nigga you need to do something with your hair," Riley said. "Especially when prom night come."

"I'm not cutting it," I said.

"Nigga, I ain't say cut it…just do something with it. Your girl hooked me up last week and them braids still tight and shit," Riley said. We heard a sigh a few inches away from us and saw a girl looking for a tux. She had curly, scarlet-red hair and eyes that were as black as an onyx. She had caramel skin and a curvaceous figure, but she wasn't real thick. She looked to be at least a couple of years older than Caesar and I. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red tee and had her red hair in a ponytail.

"She a cute bitch," Riley said in a low voice so only Huey and I could hear.

"You shouldn't call girls bitches, we get very angry," said the girl. We looked over at her and Caesar smiled. She turned to us and walked towards Riley. "How would you feel if I called you a nigga?"

"I wouldn't give a damn," he said.

"Don't try to talk to him, it doesn't work," I said extending a hand. "Huey Freeman and that's my brother, Riley."

"Delia Anderson. Whose your friend and why is he drooling at me?" she asked me.

"I'm Michael Caesar, but you can call me Caesar," Caesar said. "So do you go to Wuncler?"

"Wuncler? I graduated from being a Wuncler Wombat two years ago, I'm twenty," she said with a smile. "Let me guess, you're a junior?"

"No, more like I'm a senior and this is my last month of being a Wombat. The same goes for Huey too," Caesar said.

"I'm too old for you honey," she said leaning in close to him.

"I'm more mature than I look," Caesar said. "But I do need a date for this prom, I'll pay you for your ticket and dinner. Just say yes." He brought her hand up and kissed it, making her blush.

"Can I call you Michael?" she asked her.

"Baby, you so fine you can call me anything you want. Give me your number and address so we can hook up before the 27TH." I just shook my head as the girl grabbed Caesar's phone out of his hand and put in her name and address. Once she was gone, Caesar turned to us and smiled.

"That's how you do it boys," he said with a smile.

"Nigga, you got lucky," Riley said.

—Break—

_Setting_: 1948 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: May 27TH, 2011

_Time_: 7:30 P.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

"Jazmine, you look really beautiful." Alex and Abby were in my room, admiring me in my emerald-green prom dress. It was short and strapless and it felt like satin. A black band was around my waist and I wore the dress with a pair of emerald-green sandal heels. I had a manicure and pedicure this morning with Cindy and my nails were freshly done with a French tip. I wore the emerald-green bracelet to match the necklace and earrings that I told myself I would only wear on special occasions like this. I wore hardly no makeup except for some shimmering eye-shadow that matched my dress and pale pink lipstick. Cindy convinced me to get a relaxer in my hair the day before so it'll be easier to style, so tonight I wore it in a bun with ringlets in front of my face. When I looked in the mirror, I could hardly believe it was me…I was beautiful and my whole outfit fitted in perfect pieces.

"Thank you, Alexander," I said pinching his cheek.

"If you and Huey get married, can I be your flower girl?" Abby asked me. I looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"We are not getting married anytime soon, but if we do…I'll make you one of my bridesmaids," I said. "Now, are you two going to behave tonight for the babysitter?"

Alex said "Yes" while Abby said "No." I shook my head. Dad, Rachael, and Mr. Freeman were going out for a celebration dinner of surviving the high school years.

"Come on you two, lets go upstairs and see if Huey's arrived," I said, shooing the twins off my bed. The twins went upstairs ahead of me as I looked in the mirror one more time before grabbing my clutch with my extra money and cell phone inside and going upstairs.

Everybody was meeting at my house, especially since my Dad was paying for the limo that was supposed to take us too and from Wuncler Plaza Hotel, where the prom was. Dad and Rachael probably knew that they would see a bunch of exhausted teenagers crowding the living room, they didn't mind as long as we weren't having sex. When I arrived upstairs, I saw small platters of food and a vegan strawberry cake on the living room table that Abby was desperately trying to get to because like me, she admired the taste and smell of strawberries. At first, I wanted to kill her after everything she's done, but after we started spending more time together, we've become close. Not as close as Alex and I, but close.

Cindy was the first to arrive with Caesar and his friend, Delia Anderson. Cindy wore a sky blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly, it had spaghetti straps and made of what looked like silk. Her blonde hair sculpted to her shoulders and was spirally-curled. Like me, she took a natural approach to her makeup. Caesar's friend, Delia looked at least a year older than me. She wore a long, strapless, black dress with a slit that stopped at her right knee. Her scarlet-red hair was pin-straight and she wore rhinestone earrings that looked almost like diamonds. She caramel skin shimmered like fairy dust.

"Jazzy, I love your dress!" Cindy said as she pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged her back and shook hands with Caesar's friend.

"So where's Huey?" I asked Caesar.

"He's coming in a minute, he and Riley were just finishing getting dressed when I texted him," Caesar responded as there was a knock on the door. Caesar smiled at me and I was really glad that he was more interested in Delia than me. When I opened the door, the first person I saw was Huey. He was dressed in a black suit with a emerald-green vest that'll go with my dress and a white button down. His Afro was in a presentable ponytail that was tied with three black bands. He looked speechless when he saw me.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Nigga, stop goggling your girlfriend and let me see mines," Riley said from behind him. I did Riley's hair the day before so his scalp looked freshly done. I let them in and Riley went over and made out with Cindy, who didn't mind messing her lipstick up.

"Don't you all look nice," Rachael said as she and Dad stepped in with their cameras. "Now, you all aren't going anywhere until we get pictures of everybody." For the next twenty minutes, everybody felt like they were in a photo shoot thanks to Dad and Rachael. They got everybody, even the twins and baby Mikey who was sleep at the time. When the limo arrived, it was safe to say that everybody (especially Huey) was glad to have an escape. After kissing my Dad on the cheek, I followed everybody outside to enjoy the last senior/junior gathering at Wuncler High School.

* * *

_Setting_: Wuncler Plaza Hotel, Downtown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Time_: 11:55 P.M.

From the moment we got to prom, its been nothing but dancing, eating from the platters provided, and taking our senior prom pictures. We did a huge group picture and then broke off to our couples. Cindy had to remove the pimp hat and sunglasses when it was time for their picture and to Huey's enjoyment, he took the three hair bands off his head when it was time to our picture. I just shook my head as the cameraman had to back up towards the balcony to get all of Huey's hair into the picture. If I was an anime character, I would've felt a teardrop on my forehead.

After taking our pictures, I had to literally drag Huey on the dance floor so could dance for a while. After the prom queen and king was crowned, the DJ played nothing but slow songs for the rest of the night. Huey had to smack Riley upside his head as his hands made his way towards Cindy's ass as they were dancing. Riley muttered something about revenge as he and Cindy swayed in another direction…there was no point in stopping Riley from doing what he did best.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Huey said in his deep, baritone voice.

"And you actually looked handsomer if you kept those bands in your hair," I said playfully. "I'm glad you asked me."

"Asked my ass, you persuaded me to take you. But I'm glad I took you too." He leaned down and gave me a slow, romantic kiss. When he let go, my cheeks turned red due to me blushing.

"I love you, Huey Freeman."

"I love you too." We made out until the song was over.

—Break—

_Setting_: Ed. Wuncler Sr. Landmark Theatre, Uptown Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: June 3RD, 2011

_Time_: 9:40 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"And now, a word from our valedictorian, Huey Freeman." The class of 2011 along with their parents, former teachers, and staff clapped as I got up from my seat beside Jazmine in the front row and walked up to the podium. When I reached my destination, I saw that the first eight rows at least filled with nothing but seas of dark blue and yellow. I was wearing a dark blue robe with my honors medals that was overtop of my black dress pants and white dress shirt. Against my discretion, Jazmine put the three hair bands back in my hair this morning before we left and the person sitting behind me was glad because she was able to see for once.

I thought about my valedictorian speech for weeks before deciding that winging it was the best way. I looked down and saw Jazmine giving me a thumbs up, she told me the best way to get through it was talking to everybody as if you were talking to one person. So I imagined that we were in Jazmine's room and we were talking, just like we've done plenty of times before.

"Good morning, classmates, teachers, and staff members. Today, we are no longer young children, but young adults whose lives are beginning to change. We still have mistakes to make, careers to choose from, and futures to plan out. We no longer need our parents to hold our hands as we move in different directions or decide to stay at home. Each and every one of us has been through some sort of hell, whether we want to admit it in public or behind closed doors, but we've grown stronger through our own hardships.

"It doesn't matter who we were four years ago, it's what we've grown into. We are all either legal adults or we have to wait one more year for that title. We are older, wiser, and stronger. Some of our views have change, while others remain the same. We have only begun chasing our pavements and we'll only stop chasing pavements when our futures are decided. Thank you."

My former classmates cheered as I walked down the stage and back to my spot where Jazmine was. It was only after all the cheering stopped did I realize that I was going to miss every graduating student in that room…even Cindy's crazy, white-girl-wanna-be-black ass.

* * *

When the graduating ceremony ended, I decided to go to the Hill instead of heading back to the DuBois's house for the graduation party for Jazmine and I. It wasn't long before Jazmine's Mazda pull up beside Dorothy and Jazmine came out. She changed into a pair of flip-flops that matched her white sundress, making her look even more beautiful than she ever did. I took off my suit jacket and placed it between my knees so her dress wouldn't get ruined. She sat down between my knees and I wrapped my arms around her. Nothing was said between us as we did the same thing we did everyday since we were ten years old…looking at the amazing view of Woodcrest. It felt like I was ten years old once more.

**FINISHED! TECHNICALLY, I'M FINISHED WITH THE STORY, BUT ITS NOT "THE END" UNTIL I DO THE EPILOGUE WHICH WILL SET THE TONE FOR MY SEQUEL **_**FADE INTO YOU**_**! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…AND IF YOU HADN'T HEARD PRESIDENT BARACK OBAMA WAS MADE PRESIDENT ONCE MORE AT 11:20 P.M. ON 11/06/2012! FOUR MORE YEARS BITCHES!**


	10. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**Chasing Pavements**

**Krys723**

**A/N: If you've reached this far then CONGRATULATIONS! You have made it to the end of **_**Chasing Pavements**_**! Now a few things you need to know now that we're here:**

**1.) If you were wondering if I'm making a sequel, then the answer is YES! It will be titled **_**Fade Into You**_** and it will focus on many of things! You'll see more of the twins and Mikey and there might be even a few twists and turns.**

**2.) This will be an epilogue and it will be shorter than my usual work on this story…with my luck I'll be happy to have at least 1,000 words.**

**3.) **_**Fade Into You**_** will be longer…expect that now! I'll have a fifteen chapter knockout and with enough encouragement, I'll get even further. Thank you all for reading **_**Chasing Pavements**_** and now enjoy the EPILOGUE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_**BOONDOCKS**_** RELATED THOUGH I DO HAVE ALL THREE SEASONS OF **_**THE BOONDOCKS**_** ON DVD AND A COPY OF **_**PUBLIC ENEMY #2 **_**AND **_**RIGHT TO BE HOSTILE**_** ON MY BOOKSHELF.**

* * *

_Setting_: 1951 Timid Deer Lane, Woodcrest; Silver Springs, Maryland

_Date_: December 25TH, 2015

_Time_: 8:35 P.M.

Epilogue

Five Years Later

_Huey Freeman_…

I just pulled into the driveway in my black Dodge Ram, it was a 2012 model and it still ran beautifully. Public Enemy shut off as I turned off the truck, it was my first time seeing my family and friends since I graduated Wuncler High School, besides a few visits here and there. I ended up going to Morgan State University in Baltimore and I liked so much that I started my life there, I graduated early and now I was teaching African-American students at that same school. My students hate me, I was tough but fair.

Riley ended up taking up Art and Art History after he graduated, he left the rap game behind when he graduated as I was happy for that. He lived in D.C., making an African-American clothing line known as the Young Reezy Collection. It was the most popular clothing line in the East Coast and he was glad to know he was finally making that money and balling. He and Cindy broke up during his senior year though, their long-distance was too much to handle. They were still best friends and he told when she came down to visit, they still ball and talk shit about each other.

Caesar and Delia got engaged when she graduated college at Virginia State University and got married that following winter, that was the only other time I saw her. Caesar helped Riley with the Young Reezy Collection and he and Delia lived in D.C. with him. They were now expecting their first child.

Cindy got into Winston-Salem State University on a basketball scholarship and she now played in the WNBA (no surprises there) now played on the Los Angeles Sparks, still talking her shit when she dunked a basket and won the game for her team. I still watch her games when I get a chance…whenever I wasn't talking to Jazmine or grading papers.

Jazmine and I are still going strong, even though she left for Georgetown University that August after we spent the summer together. She took up two courses, business and cosmetology. Like me, she graduated early and moved to Richmond, VA where she opened her shop…Essentials and she catered to all types of hair of both sex, no matter the age or hair type. It was popular in the East Coast and when I visited her, she always does my hair free of charge. And no, she hasn't placed a pair of scissors to my head, no matter how much she "persuades" me. She thinking about moving Essentials to Baltimore because she wanted to be closer to her family…and me.

I fiddled with the black, velvet box in my back pocket before pulling it out and looking inside. This is what I wanted to do, I've been thinking about it ever since January and she had no idea it was coming. I was the type to never believe in marriage, and my students knew this, but everything about Jazmine changed that for me.

I heard my phone ringing beside me I picked it up from the passenger seat where it was charging and looked at the Caller ID. It was Jazmine. I grabbed the other Christmas gifts from the back.

"Hello."

"Honey, are you here yet? Everybody's expecting you," Jazmine's angelic voice said on the other end. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, I just pulled up," I said getting out. I heard her smile through the smile and told her that I'd be inside soon. Once she hung up, I got out my Dodge Ram and stepped into the snowy driveway that belonged to Timid Deer Lane. I looked across the street and saw the lights to the DuBois home turned off, I knew they were across the street… the DuBois and Freeman holiday get together still alive after all these years.

I walked up to the front door and knocked three times. Riley was the one who opened the door, a Christmas hat on his freshly corn-rowed head.

"Bout time you get here nigga! You know how Jazzy get when you aren't around her when you suppose to be!" He shouted as I walked inside the house. It was lively, everybody was here. I saw Jazmine talking to Cindy and Abby, who was beginning to look more and more like her mother.

At the tender age of nine going on ten, she was already starting to hit puberty. Alexander was beside his twin, drawing every possible thing he could think of in a brand-new sketch pad. Maybe he was the next Riley without the wanna-be gangsta side. Little Mikey was fast asleep in his mother's lap, he was only four after all.

"Huey!" Jazmine said looking over. Her emerald-green eyes shined with the roar of the fireplace. I walked over and gave her a kiss, I immediately tasted strawberries. I placed the gifts I got from everybody else under the tree and walked into the dining room where Granddad, Tom, and Rachael were enjoying eggnog. I swear, all those three do is drink.

"Hey, boy. Want some eggnog?" Granddad asked me.

"No, Granddad you know that has egg and diary in it," I said.

"Yes, but it also got the best rum in it. Sure you don't want a glass?" I shook my head as Granddad called everybody else back into the dining room for dinner.

After a very loud dinner that involved everybody catching up with each other and Alexander and Abby getting into an argument about something they heard at school, everybody gathered into the living room to open the remaining gifts that were under the Christmas tree. As everybody admired the Christmas gifts, I wrapped my arms around Jazmine's waist.

"What did you get me?" she asked me in a voice I could hear.

"Something better than I got everybody else," I told her.

"Can I see it?" she asked turning to me.

"Not yet."

"OK," she said pouting her lips together. I kissed her softly and we soon begun to make out, with her hands entering my Afro as they usually did.

"Ew…you two are disgusting," Abby said behind us.

"I think its romantic," Alex said.

"You two are really ruining the moment," Jazmine said as we stopped.

"You two need to get married already, I'll decorate your whole wedding," Alex said. Abby raised an eyebrow at her twin. I ignored them as I got down on my knee.

"Dude, you are so weird," Abby said.

"Huey, what are you doing?" Jazmine asked me finally turning around. Her emerald-green eyes grew wide as I took the small, velvet box out my pocket. The whole room suddenly went silence as I opened the box and revealed a white gold engagement ring that I had gotten in October.

"I love you Jazmine and I've loved you ever since you came back here five years ago. Sure you were a bitch the first couple of months, but the moment I kissed you…I knew that we had to be together. Jazmine Sarah DuBois, will you please marry me?"

"**YES!**" Jazmine shouted before wrapping her arms around my neck, making us both fall down. Everybody around us started congratulating us, but I ignored all of them as Jazmine made out with me and we were in our own world.

**NOW ITS FINISHED! I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY EXCEPT KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR **_**FADE INTO YOU**_**. **


End file.
